Entre o céu e o inferno
by Hina's
Summary: Entre e céu e o inferno há mais doque as obrigações de anjos e demônios. Pode haver mais que os impedimentos convencionais. Pode haver um amor fora de qualquer padrão. 6x2 YAOI Mpreg
1. Chapter 1

**Entre o céu e o inferno**

Hina

Au-Drama-Romance-Mpreg

**(6x2)**

* * *

**-Gundam Wing não me pertence**

**-Conteudo YAOI.**

**-Temas Mpreg e hemafroditismo. **

**Desejo a todos uma leitura leve e romântica!

* * *

**

**I. O Prólogo**

Em algum lugar entre as nuvens e o nada, onde o vento sopra sem barreiras havia um mundo paralelo ao mundo dos humanos, era o reino dos anjos.

Ali a brisa era fresca e os gramados sempre verdes e macios, as flores multicolores, os riachos e córregos cristalinos. Um céu azul bordado de nuvens acalentava as tardes naquele lugar. Era o perfeito e harmonioso mundo do anjos.

Embora toda a beleza daquele local a vida ali não era nada fácil, cada anjo tinha uma tarefa a executar e na sua maioria estava intimamente ligada ao mundo dos humanos. Essa era a maior fonte de preocupação desses seres: os humanos.

De certo zelar pelo bom andamento das relações humanas, não era uma tarefa fácil, nem mesmo os anjos conseguiam muito facilmente.

Assim não era raro o constante movimento do anjos, asas apressadas batiam para cima e para baixo, como num caótico engarrafamento voador. Colisões de anjos apressados ou assustados aconteciam a toda hora, bem como era comum o anjo pedir um tempo para descansar alegando que o ser humano era stressante.

Na sua normalidade aquele reino alado era bem agitado. O maior trânsito de anjos era em torno da grande _Torre Mestra_, que nada mais era que o quartel general dos _anjos da guarda dos humanos._

A torre Mestra era a torre central de onde saiam as importantes decisões dos anjos em relação aos humanos. Dali saiam _nuvens_ de seres alados incumbidos das mais variadas missões que se possa imaginar.

Incrustada no palácio dos arcanjos a torre alcançava o alto céu, onde se acreditava que podia entrar em contato direto com Deus. Cercada de magia ela era sem dúvidas a mais impressionante arquitetura daquele reino. Era uma fantástica arquitetura de cristal que flutuava sobre as nuvens como por mágica.

Sentar na grama ao entardecer e olhar o Sol se pôr atrás do palácio de cristal era algo que trazia ao indivíduo uma paz e conforto acalentador, porem lá dentro havia um contraste violento com o exterior.

Lá dentro havia alvoroço. Milhares de anjos entravam e saiam ao mesmo tempo, falavam e gritavam fazendo seus pedidos em um enorme balcão de mármore branco onde havia outros tantos anjos e arcanjos despachando os pedidos que lhes eram gritados.

-Onde estão aqueles mil Shinigamis que mandei chamar? – Um anjo de voz já rouca perguntava. Era sempre caótica àquela hora do dia. Ele estava trêmulo e descabelado, estava esperando uma resposta do outro anjo que o havia atendido no _balcão dos despachos_.

-Atrasados mais uma vez! – O anjo do balcão respondeu dando um pacote para um outro anjo que logo voou por uma das janelas da torre.

-Não. Eu preciso desses malditos Shinigamis... Os mortos daquela enchente na Ásia estão na porta do purgatório... Alguém precisa encaminhá-los! – O anjo que estava à espera dos seus Shinigamis bradou.

-Isso é o de menos. Eu quero minhas cegonhas! Há dez minutos não nascem bebês no Brasil porque as cegonhas sumiram! – Agora uma menina loira soltou um grito estridente. A garota tinha uma expressão tensa. Estava irritada demais para esperar.

-Senhorita, eu... Eu não sei... – Uma _anja _a recebeu com pesar.

-Como assim? EU QUERO AS MINHAS CEGONHAS! – A moça atacou mais uma vez com aquele seu jeito insuportável de berrar. Agora seus olhos azuis estavam arregalados e ela movia as asas apressadas.

-Impossível terem sumido... Elas estavam bem... Lá os jardins do Limbo. – Outro anjo atrás do balcão tentou explicar. Ele tentava acalmar aquela menina.

-E onde estão as minhas orações? Droga! Eu tenho mais de dez mil humanos esperando por mim na Europa e onde estão minhas orações? – Outro anjo loiro e alto berrou acabando de aterrissar próximo ao balcão.

-Eu quero meu mapa... Eu preciso está nos confins do universo em meia hora e como vou voar até lá sem esse mapa? – Outro anjo gritou chegando ao balcão.

-_Minhas cegonhas!  
__-Meus Shinigamis!  
__-Minhas orações!  
__-Meu mapa!_

Todos pareciam gritar naquele local.

Os anjos que estavam ao balcão pareciam tontos. Confusos eles não processavam mais nada naquele aglomerado. O socorro veio logo. Um anjo belíssimo apareceu sorrindo entrando pela janela. Seu semblante era calmo e sereno.

A sua chegada todos os outros, entre despachantes e despachados, se amainaram. Sua presença significava que se haviam problemas, ele resolveria.

Era belo. Alto e de porte avantajado. Mantinha cabelos loiros, que soltos exibiam um lindo movimento quando ele andava. Seus olhos tinham um atraente tom de determinação e um brilho de vida que ia alem de sua cor azul transparente.

Era ele o arcanjo Zechs Ariel. Um anjo de ordem maior, um dos príncipes.

Ele sorriu passando calma aos demais.

-Os Shinigamis estão esperando na outra sala... Eles disseram que estava quente demais aqui e achei que não teria problemas. Vá lá de as instruções a eles. – O anjo recém chegado pediu com polimento na voz. – Aqui está seu pergaminho com orações... Eu mandei que dessem uma lavada ou você não enxergaria as letras douradas. – Ele sorriu. – Aqui está seu mapa, mandei refazer as novas capitais nele ou você se perderia. – acalmou o outro anjo.

Com um pouco de tempo o salão ia se esvaziando. Apenas alguns poucos anjos voavam por ali. Zechs sempre tinha as soluções para aquele tanto de problemas. O arcanjo nunca descansava, afinal sem ele por ali nada caminhava, porem nem tudo podia ser perfeito.

-O senhor _perfeição_ vai tirar minhas cegonhas da cartola? – Uma voz esganiçada quis saber.

-Ouh... – O anjo girou os olhos passando lentamente a mão pela têmpera, ajeitou os fios de seus cabelos compridos e loiros e se voltou para encarar a moça. – Querida Relena. Quem sabe elas não estão comendo alguma coisa... – Ele sorriu.

-ZECHS! Cegonhas não comem alguma coisa! Como vou fazer para levar os espíritos que vão reencarnar até seus corpos lá no Brasil? – Ela estreitou os olhos. –Vamos! Faça alguma coisa! Você é o arcanjo maior por aqui. – Ela o desafiou.

Cansado o arcanjo suspirou. Ele andou pelo salão coçando a cabeça e a olhou finalmente. – Você é a irmã mais chata que um arcanjo pode ter. Papai deve ser louco por dar esse encargo dos bebês a você... Mas ordens são ordens. – Ele falou.

-ZECHS! O que vai fazer? Estou esperando. – Relena gritou.

-Mande os espíritos seguirem para as nuvens carregadas, vou arrumar um vento forte para levá-los a seu destino... Eu só preciso que você me informe exatamente onde cada um vai nascer.

Relena revirou os olhos. Aquilo não ia dar certo.

A confusão no céu estava formada. Relena quando contrariada não era uma boa _anjinha_. Não era assim má, apenas gostava de seu trabalho enviando os espíritos para a Terra. Ela adorava os humanos, na verdade tinha algum tipo de fascínio por eles, por isso seu pai havia lhe dado esse trabalho de enviar para Terra os bebês dos humanos.

Porém, ver Relena irada era o grande divertimento de uma dupla. Sempre que podiam os dois irmãos arrumavam uma forma de contrariar a menina. Dessa vez não fora diferente. Heero e Wufei estavam caminhando quando viram as tão preciosas cegonhas de Relena descansando nos jardins do Limbo. Foi inevitável. Eles tinham que fazer aquilo. Afinal eram dois filhotes de demônios pavorosos que sempre se metiam em confusão.

Agora escondidos na mata virgem estavam os dois a sorrir.

Heero Yui Zebu e Chang Wufei Zebu eram irmãos. Príncipes do reino dos demônios. Chang era o filho mais velho e Heero ficava atrás dele dois anos. Era ainda bem pequenos e nessa fase infantil de suas vidas, o maior passa tempo era odiar as meninas. Bem, naturalmente demônios e anjos já se odiavam, porém, Heero e Wufei achavam que Relena era a mais detestável de todos os anjos.

-Ouviu os gritos dela? – Wufei sorriu. Estavam no Limbo, aquele jardim era o último reino entre o céu e o inferno. O limiar.

-Ela é a garota mais chata de todos os mundos. – Heero falou olhando as cegonhas presas numa pequena jaula. – Mas o que faremos com elas? – O menino demônio perguntou se referindo as aves celestiais de Relena.

-Não sei. Porque não decide o que fazer? – Wufei não se importou muito. A Heero sempre cabia a parte mais responsável de suas "missões".

-Vamos levá-las para o rio de lavas. – Yui estreitou seus olhos azuis cobalto. O menino ainda não tinha boa estatura, porem já despertava um senso de astúcia intrigante. Seus olhos eram azuis de cor cobalto, os cabelos daquele demônio eram marrom e agitados. – Ninguém vai lá mesmo. – Ele completou esticando as asas negras.

-Não vai dar certo. O irmão dela vai vir atrás. – Wufei se levantou batendo a poeira das vestes. Ele olhou as aves, seus olhos negros e estreitos brilharam. – Porque não levá-las para um passeio no inferno gelado? – Ele sorriu passando a mão nos cabelos negros.

-Será... Interessante. – Heero se levantou.

Os dois jovens demônios teciam os mais mirabolantes planos para o fim das preciosas cegonhas angelicais. Estavam distraídos demais para perceber que alguém se aproximava.

Um demônio alto de porte físico desenvolvido. Ele veio lentamente, sabia que os dois estavam aprontando. Seus olhos eram vermelhos vinho e sua pele branca demais. Os cabelos extremamente longos e lisos eram negros.

-Chang Wufei Zebu e Heero Yui Zebu! – O homem os chamou com autoridade.

-Papai? – Os meninos o olharam com susto.

-Que pensam que estão fazendo? Algum churrasco de ave? – Aqueles olhos vermelhos brilharam. Os lábios finos estavam tensos.

-Papai... Eu posso explicar... – Heero ainda tentou.

-Silêncio. – O demônio falou sério demais. Ele não podia acreditar. Deu um passo à frente fazendo suas longas vestes arrastarem no chão. – Eu me descuido por um minuto e vocês vão mexer com o céu? – Ele passou a mão pelos _chifrinhos _que saiam de sua cabeça. – Vão devolver isso agora! – Essa era uma ordem que não havia recusa.

-Mas, pai. – Wufei fez alguma manha.

-Quieto, peste dos sete infernos! – O demônio estava perdendo a paciência. – Heero? – Ele olhou o filho mais jovem esperando que esse tomasse a atitude de devolver as cegonhas.

-Eu sei. – Heero abaixou os olhos, odiava quando o pai lhe dava ordens. –Vamos Wufei.

-Heero... Acho que ainda estou esperando... – Ele gemeu frio olhando feio para o filho.

-Desculpe, pai. Um príncipe não devia agir assim. Vamos devolver as aves e nos desculpar em nome do reino do inferno. – Yui falou chateado.

-Wufei... – O mesmo olhar foi lançado para o filho mais velho, porém esse nada falou. Apenas começou a arrastar lentamente a jaula com as cegonhas.

-Pestes! Um demônio se descuida por um minuto e... – O pai dos meninos foi interrompido por um forte relâmpago. Ele se voltou para o céu escuro que cobria todo seu reino. Sem pestanejar ele bateu forte as grandes asas negras ganhando velocidade.

-Papai? – Heero o olhou com medo.

-Está tudo bem. Devolva essas coisas e voltem para casa. Isso é só sua mãe, ela não está passando bem hoje. – O pai informou seguindo para casa.

-Parece que nosso irmãozinho quer nascer. – Heero comentou sem muito interesse.

-Hum... Eu odeio quando mamãe fica nervosa. Ela joga raios na cabeça de quem se aproxima. – O outro demônio comentou arrastando a jaula.

-Parece que vem uma tempestade por ai. – Yui comentou. Deviam se apressar.

A jornada atravessando o Limbo foi penosa para os pequenos demônios. Porém tinham que reparar tamanho erro.

Ao término do Limbo havia uma longa ponte. Essa era a passagem entre o céu e o inferno, uma vez que o Limbo costumava ser um local neutro.

Do lado da ponte que dava para o mundo dos anjos Relena estava parada. Seu semblante era transtornado. Zechs estava com ela.

-Eu sabia que esses demônios estavam aprontando. Pestes! – Zechs comentou sem paciência.

-Heero e Wufei! – Relena estava furiosa. –Sabe a gravidade do que fizeram? Sabem da minha importância nesse mundo. – Ela falou cheia de si. – Não os perdôo.

-Não ligo para você, nem para seus trabalhos importantes. – Heero gemeu soltando as cegonhas, que rápidas atravessaram a ponte para o lado de sua dona.

-Heero Yui! – Ela o olhou. – Você vai ver! – Ameaçou. Ela fechou os olhos e se concentrou.

Zechs tapou os ouvidos, ele sabia o que vinha pela frente. Relena tinha um dom vocal muito agudo. Ela liberou sua voz que soou com um esguicho violento.

Heero e Wufei tentaram fechar os ouvidos, mas era terrivelmente violento aquele barulho.

-Heero! Voe! – Wufei berrou. –Não vamos suportar isso por muito tempo! – Ele cambaleou ganhando altura.

-Eu juro que você me paga, Relena! – Heero gemeu voando em fuga.

**(6x2-6x2-6x2)

* * *

**

Passada a confusão causada pelos pequenos demônios parecia que tudo estava em paz novamente.

Zechs havia voltado para o palácio e agora estava sentado no topo da Torre Mestra. Aquele arcanjo quase nunca conseguia parar para respirar sem ter em volta de seu manto alguns anjos reclamando de alguma coisa.

Ele suspirou olhando para as estrelas, tão próximas, quase palpáveis. Zechs deixou seu olhar se perder naquele amontoado de brilhos. Ele suspirou acreditando naquela idéia acolhedora de que Deus havia feito aquela beleza para amenizar o sofrimento dos seres humanos, porém desde muito jovem o arcanjo se perguntava quanto ao sofrimento dos anjos. Não que fosse revoltado, estava longe de ser um anjo rebelde, mas ele apenas se questionava quanto à condição dos anjos que apenas viviam para ajudar o ser humano.

-Ahh, Pai celestial, porque não temos direito ao amor que aos humanos podem sentir? – Ele fez a pergunta mais para as estrelas que para qualquer outro ser.

A resposta não veio, como sempre. Apenas um vento frio soprou. Zechs olhou para o inferno. Lá era sempre noite, havia tantas lendas sobre como o Sol de lá se apagou.

Ao longe o arcanjo viu os estranhos clarões vindos das torres do inferno.

Ele viu quando Treize Hiriel voou ligeiro em sua direção. Treize era o terceiro arcanjo do comando real. Isso queria dizer que era o terceiro em comando naquela região, depois do pai de Zechs, o arcanjo Avidiel Ariel e do próprio Zechs.

O anjo era alto e trajava as mesmas vestes brancas, as asas batiam contra o vento e seus cabelos curtos aloirados se assanhava tamanha pressa.

-Que ouve Treize Hiriel? – Zechs o olhou. Afinal aquele arcanjo quase não era visto pelo reino. Ele ficava na entrada do céu. Era conhecido como o guardião da porta sagrada. Treize apenas saia de sua posição de vigília quando algo grave acontecia, ou mesmo dava uns vôos pela cidade celestial vendo se estava tudo como devia. Mas hoje não era o dia de sua ronda.

-Eu... Eu preciso falar com Avidiel! – Ele gritou aterrissando ao lado do outro anjo. – Temos que convocar uma reunião urgente com O arcanjo Gabriel, Miguel e Rafael, os três mestres celestiais. – Ele informou.

-Mas... Reunir o sagrado conselho superior! É-é tão grave assim? – Zechs se assustou.

-Temo que sim, meu jovem. O inferno não pode fazer algo assim. Imagine, Deus não permitirá que ele venha ao mundo, não nessa época.

-Ele quem? – O arcanjo louro não entendia.

-Por todas as divindades, não viu a tempestade de luz que está caindo no inferno? Isso quer dizer que vai vir o _clarão do inferno_... O Sol que se apagou. – Treize falou quase num tom de respeito. Era apenas um das muitas lendas, porém, eles iam reunir o conselho para uma decisão.

**(6x2-6x2-6x2)

* * *

**

Enquanto isso no inferno a tempestade se acirrava. Heero e Wufei se apressaram lutando contra o forte vento em suas asas. Eles se precipitaram para casa.

Além das copas das folhagens altas da Floresta Negra se levantava uma estranha construção. Era uma espécie de esplêndidas montanhas feitas em pedras com incontáveis torres finas e altas. Ao longe podia se ver as nuvens negras que voavam ao redor do local.

Um constante movimento de demônios entrando e saindo de suas tocas. Lá no alto, se destacando das demais, estava a maior torre de pedra, ali era a morada dos maiores demônios do reino.

Finalmente a tempestade havia se acalmado.

Os dois meninos voaram até a entrada de sua torre e caminharam pelos corredores escuros, no quarto dos pais eles viram sua mãe. Heeriana Sombria Zebu era uma mulher de curvas graves, porque não dizer, era uma mulher grande? Seus olhos enormes e escuros, os lábios carnudos, os cabelos negros cheios e crespos, havia uma grande verruga no nariz, de fato a beleza física não lhe era um atributo, porém era uma boa esposa e mãe dedicada.

Deitada à cama ela descansava após o parto difícil.

Heero se aproximou lentamente, se ela estivesse nervosa nem chegaria perto. Mas estava calma e relaxada.

-Pode vir, meu amorzinho. – Ela sorriu. – O pior já passou.

-Você está bem, mamãe? – Wufei também se aproximou.

-Ótima. – Ela sorriu. – Olhe aqui. – Heeriana apontou para o lado da cama onde havia um pequenino cesto de palha. Lá dentro havia um bebê ativo e risonho.

Heero se aproximou curioso vendo como seu novo irmão era lindo. O bebê lhe sorriu aberto quando se aproximou. Era rechonchudo, tinha os cabelos marrons quase dourados e olhos enormes de uma cor estranha. Seriam violetas, a pele era tão clarinha, nas costas duas asas negras despontavam ainda pequeninas.

-Meninos. Esse é o Duo. Duo Maxwell Zebu. – O pai lhes informou orgulhoso do novo filho.

-Hn. - Heero gemeu. Havia achado o bebê bonitinho, mas já não lhe agradou o jeito alegre da criança, afinal Heero sabia pela mãe que na sua época de bebê, era sério e nunca sorria com nada, pelo visto não havia mudado.

-Fale direito com seu irmão, Heero Yui Zebu. – A mãe o olhou com atitude.

-Oi, Duo. Seja bem vindo ao lar dos Zebus. – Heero falou automático.

-Sinta-se em casa, Duo. – Wufei gemeu, era outro que não se agradava com sorrisos. Ele estava sempre fechado em seus próprios pensamentos. Julgava-se que o gênio enfezado os meninos haviam puxado à mãe.

-E veja. – O demônio pai se aproximou do bebê. Beel Zebu era um homem jovem e belo, a beleza lhe era admirada em todos os reinos, até mesmo os humanos que haviam o visto em alguma circunstancia haviam ficado impressionados.

Casara-se com sua esposa Heeriana por conveniências, a moça era descendente de uma linhagem nobre, cuja lenda dizia ser portadora do sangue real dos primeiros demônios.

Beel Zebu se apressou abrindo as pernas do menino. – Não é lindo? – Ele quase gritou.

-Ahhh... Ele é um... – Wufei se surpreendeu. – Ele é um legítimo hermafrodita. Ele tem pintinho e perereca. – O menino comentou.

-Que orgulho. Ahhh... Eu sabia que ele viria na nossa família! – Zebu passou a falar exageradamente emocionado.

-O menino vai ser assim como você. Acho que todos os meus filhos puxaram a sua beleza. – Ela comentou entristecida, haja dito, Heeriana não era uma mulher bonita. Por esse motivo já havia sofrido muito com aquele casamento, afinal o marido era um dos mais belos demônios de todos os infernos.

-Não seja boba, querida. Eu acho que ele tem quase tudo seu. – Zebu comentou olhando de perto o menino.

-Seu... Não deboche de mim! – Heeriana não via nenhuma semelhança entre ela e o filho, na verdade qualquer um podia notar isso.

-Ahhh... Vamos Meninos, mamãe precisa descansar! – Beel Zebu se apressou em deixar o quarto, afinal aquela sua esposa não era para se contrariar.

O nascimento de Duo havia trazido uma grande expectativa. Havia muitas lendas prenunciando sua chegada. As mais aceitas, eram também contraditórias. Uma dizia que Duo seria a criança negra. Ele seria o _Clarão do Inferno_. Teria tanta força que quando emocionado faria um Sol nascer naquele mundo frio e escuro. E que um dia ele conduziria os demônios contra os anjos.

Já a outra o chamava de _Elo dourado_, pois de alguma forma ele seria a ligação entre o céu e o inferno.

Bastava esperar o tempo passar para saber ao certo quem era o demônio recém-nascido.

* * *

Continua>>

_

* * *

__Quando o vento soprar... estaremos sozinhos...  
A solidão não é fim. Conheça-se!_

**Hina**


	2. Chapter 2

**Entre o céu e o inferno**

Hina

Au-Drama-Romance-Mpreg

**(6x2)**

**

* * *

**

_Quem ergue paredes antes do alicerce acaba ao relento..._

* * *

Bastava esperar o tempo passar para saber ao certo quem era o demônio recém-nascido. 

O tempo seguinte foi de festividades no escuro mundo dos demônios. Porem no céu havia tensão e medo.

Nesse momento se reuniam as forças angelicais para saber o que fazer em relação ao suposto nascimento da tal lenda.

Zechs estava sentado a uma mesa branca, havia dezenas de arcanjos de ordens diferentes espalhados pela mesa. Ao centro um imponente anjo envolto em luz e energia os olhava em silêncio.

-Uma decisão será tomada hoje. Essa decisão poderá ditar o futuro de nosso mundo, dos mundos dos humanos e de todos os mundos de todas as dimensões. – Avidiel falou. Sua voz grave e seu semblante sério traziam a gravidade da situação.

-Sabemos dos fatos. – A voz que passou a falar era aveludada como uma canção das ninfas. Não havia corpo físico e sim uma energia gostosa de sentir. – Sabemos que existem tantas possibilidades... Sabemos que o nascimento dessa criança pode ser nossa derrocada ou pode ser um grande milagre. Porem nada nos indica que essa criança veio mesmo.

-Mas, senhor! A tempestade! – Treize acabou se metendo.

-Meu caro, tempestades acontecem... Deus já tomou sua decisão sobre o caso. – A voz explicou. – Ele manda que não interfiramos. Que deixemos as coisas acontecerem.

-Deixemos tudo que conhecemos ser destruído? Por um maldito demônio? – Avidiel se exaltou.

-Avidiel! – Agora a voz se tornou grave e severa. – Somos anjos, devemos saber perdoar todos os males do passado. Achei que... Você havia superado. - A voz voltou a ser leve.

-Desculpe, Gabriel. Mas eu...

-Caro, Nosso Deus sabe o que faz. – Eu agora os concito a esquecer essa história e retomar suas tarefas.

Zechs se concentrou em tamborilar seus longos dedos contra a mesa, a situação era preocupante, afinal os demônios eram seus inimigos declarados e um ser tão forte como esse poderia sim pôr algum risco tanto ao mundo dos anjos quanto ao mundo dos humanos.

-Como o próprio Senhor me mandou dizer. Esqueçam essa tolice. Não há nada demais no inferno a não ser o nascimento de um demônio. O que há de diferente nisso? Nada. Essa é a decisão. Esqueçam! – O conselho estava terminado.

**(6x2-6x2-6x2)**

Com certo tempo os anjos esqueceram o tal nascimento. A pedido do conselho aquilo havia sido esquecido, uma vez que o nascimento não passara de uma bobagem, um nascimento comum.

Porem o único que não esquecia aquilo era Avidiel. Ele sabia que o menino nascido era filho de Beel Zebu com Heeriana. Isso lhe incomodava ainda, apesar de já ter se passado tanto tempo.

-Avidiel. – Treize se aproximou. – Essa cara é por causa do nascimento do filho dele? Achei que isso estava superado. – O anjo o criticou.

-Tolice. Eu jurei diante do conselho há anos atrás que eu jamais voltaria atrás naquela decisão de abandonar Zebu. – Ele falou.

-Às vezes acho que se esquece disso. Ao menos tente disfarçar. – Treize falou o deixando sozinho. Afinal ele tinha que voltar para sua vigília.

-Poderia ter sido diferente. – Avidiel pensou alto quando sozinho.

**(6x2-6x2-6x2)**

No inferno a notícia sobre a reunião do alto conselho havia chegado. Zebu achara melhor manter sigilo, uma vez que todos no céu acreditavam que seu filho nada significava.

Assim seria melhor. Ele acreditava poder pegá-los de surpresa quando chegasse a hora.

Com o tempo Zebu foi notando que talvez Duo nada tivesse de especial, uma vez que ele se mostrara um demônio como outro qualquer. Sem nenhum poder especial.

A passagem do tempo tornara Duo um garotinho que adorava correr pelas inúmeras florestas e campos de seu reino.

Os olhos enormes e violetas brilhavam quando ele corria solto e sorridente e assim o demônio que seria o mais temível entre tantos outros, se tornava um doce e simpático garoto de belos olhos. Duo ia crescendo e sua beleza também.

De qualquer forma desde quando ainda era bem novo ele havia se tornado o xodó daquela família. Heeriana, como uma mulher sempre energética o cercava de cuidados e mimos. Beel Zebu morria de ciúmes do filho e era outro que se enchia de cuidados para com o jovem demônio. Wufei era o mais frio com o irmão, porem no fundo se preocupava muito com Duo. E Heero. Quem diria. Heero havia se tornado a sombra de Duo. É claro que sempre sério e fechado, mas Yui sempre dava um jeito de estar por perto. Sem dúvidas era o guardião de Duo.

A idade fizera Duo se tornar um tanto quanto rebelde, ele agora tinha sempre um ímpeto questionador. Sempre julgando e condenando a visão cética de seu pai quanto sua liberdade. Os outros dois irmãos podiam fazer tantas coisas que ele não. Como sair e chegar tarde da noite, ir onde queriam.

Heero nesse meio tempo havia passado três anos na Terra, no mundo dos humanos. Seu pai conseguira um estágio para o demônio entre os homens, afinal Heero era um demônio, um príncipe demônio e precisava conhecer mais dos humanos. Ao término dos três anos o rapaz não via a hora de voltar para casa. Uma vez que estava de volta se tornara a sombra do irmão. Alegava que Duo era muito bonito e que já havia demônios interessados em se meter com ele e por isso na condição de mais velho ele tinha que defender o garoto, uma vez que Wufei parecia não ligar muito para Duo.

**(6x2-6x2-6x2) **

Na Torre dos Zebu se tratava uma discussão e é claro que envolvia Duo.

Nesse dia o jovem príncipe insistiu com o pai que queria sair de casa. Definitivamente havia sido um pandemônio naquele lar. O filhinho querendo voar sozinho? As coisas estavam muito mudadas.

-Duo. Na minha época os garotos só voavam sozinhos depois dos 18 anos. Meu amor, você só fez 15. – Heeriana tentava convencer o filho que estava sentado num canto da parede com uma expressão nada agradável.

-Mas Wufei e Heero já voavam sozinhos antes dos 18, mamãe! – Ele gritou chateado.

-Amor, você é diferente de seus irmãos. Lembra daquilo que mamãe já falou? – Ela o olhou sem jeito.

-Mas não tem nada haver, mamãe. Eu vou só voar... – Ele insistiu.

-Ohhh, lindo. Mas você deve tomar muito cuidado. É Sua honra... Isso é muito importante para uma... Uma... menin... – Ela ficou constrangida.

-Eu não sou uma menina, mamãe. – Duo a olhou com raiva.

-Eu sei, mas tem aquilo que as meninas têm. Filho, você é especial. Já falamos sobre isso. Você tem dois sexos, isso é lindo. Ahhh... Seu avô, meu pai teria ficado tão feliz em saber disso. – Ela falou exagerada. Havia algumas lágrimas em seus olhos.

-Isso é terrível, mãe. Eu sou o único demônio que conheço que tem dois... – Duo fez uma careta. Nunca se acostumaria com aquilo.

-Duo. Você é muito especial. Qualquer ser inteligente desse mundo ia estar honrado por tê-lo como companheiro. Não ligue para sua diferença, entre nós demônios, essa sua diferença é como uma dádiva. – Ela falou com um olhar terno.

-Mas... Achei que Deus não gostava de nós. – O menino cruzou os braços.

-Bobagem. Filho, Ele está em todas as coisas. Em todos os mundos e todas as dimensões. Nada lhe escapa aos olhos ou aos ouvidos. Ele nos ama, como ama os anjos e como ama todos os humanos e todos os seres que ele criou. – Ela sorriu sempre bondosa com o filho.

-Mas muitos de nós fazemos coisas ruins... Lembra que é função dos demônios perturbarem os humanos? – Duo a olhou.

-Sim. Mas isso é a vontade dele. Somos os que devem aplicar as provas que o próprio Deus prepara para cada humano, você sabe que eles estão lá para serem testados. – Ela sempre dava suas teorias e crenças a Duo.

-Mamãe. Pede pro papai me deixar ir à festa. – Ele pediu doce mudando de assunto.

Aquele olhar violeta. Duo tinha os mais lindos e intrigantes olhos que já se havia visto, e ele sabia usá-los.

Uma vez que havia comovido a mãe o pai lhe dera a permissão para ir a tal festa, porém havia uma condição, que levasse Heero junto. Sem outra opção Duo teve que aceitar o irmão.

Por essa condição Duo havia procurado Heero por toda parte, sem encontrar atinou para o único lugar que o irmão poderia estar: A biblioteca.

Assim Duo caminhou para o topo de uma das torres mergulhando num lindo vôo até uma fenda que havia bem mais abaixo. Ele entrou pela escura fenda em silêncio, respeitando a imensa placa luminosa com os dizeres. _"Ouse fazer barulho e uma maldição vai cair sobre sua cabeça! O bibliotecário." _

O jovem demônio não gostava daquele lugar. Era escuro demais, bem ao fundo da imensa sala estava um Heero concentrado em um pesado livro. Duo se aproximou se jogando na poltrona ao lado do irmão.

-Hn. – Heero resmungou não lhe dando qualquer atenção.

-O que tanto lê? – O mais novo falou baixo.

Heero o olhou com frieza, odiava quando Duo se aproximava assim, na certa estava precisando de algum favor. O menino lhe deu seu melhor sorriso.

A beleza andrógena lhe era um diferencial. Ele mexeu as imensas e brilhantes asas negras com _garrinhas_ nas pontas, não tinham penas como os anjos e sim asas de morcego, só que em maior proporção. Duo olhava Heero com aquele olhar de súplica na tentativa de comover o frio irmão.

-Hee. – Ele chamou manhoso segurando timidamente a ponta de sua grossa trança na qual sempre trazia preso seu sedoso cabelo marrom dourado.

-Seja lá o que for a resposta é não. – Yui respondeu seco voltando seus olhos azuis para o livro.

-Hee-chan. – Duo insistiu com os olhos violentas.

-Chega! – Heero aumentou um pouco o tom de voz. –Já disse que não gosto que me chame assim. – Ele falou se contendo.

-Tá... Yui. – Duo sorriu. – Por favor, me leva na festa de hoje... Aquela que vai ter no bosque dos suicidas. – Ele pediu.

-Nem pensar. Aquilo não é lugar para você. – Yui foi decisivo.

-Mas... Papai disse que eu podia ir... Se você fosse. Por favor. – Duo estava ficando tenso.

-Duo, não. Aquilo não é lugar para alguém assim como você. Eles te agarrariam e fariam sei lá o que, que nem é bom pensar. – Yui suspirou cansado.

-Mas...

-Chega. Apenas a resposta é não. – Heero dava por encerrada aquela conversa. –Fique aqui comigo e leia um bom livro. – Voltou sua atenção a Duo.

-Eu... Queria ir à festa. Não quero ler. – O menino falou chateado.

-Hn. Porque não vai conversar com os pagãos do Limbo, eles gostam de você. – Yui deu de ombros.

-Estive com eles ontem. – Duo falou entediado. – Alem do mais eu conheço tudo lá.

-Escute. Vá passear no Limbo. Existem umas pedras depois do lago de águas negras. Eu acho que lá você nunca foi. – Heero estava penalizado, mas o tal local da festa era bem perigoso para Duo. Era uma parte do inferno que Duo também não conhecia, porem era melhor que ficasse assim.

Se seu mundo já não era admirável, o bosque era um local terrivelmente doloroso. Ali se podiam ouvir gritos e gemidos, choros, uivos. Gente implorando... Latidos de cães e choro de crianças perdidas dos pais. Havia também um forte odor putrefato e fogo por toda parte, definitivamente. Não era para Duo.

-E o que tem lá? – Duo achou interessante.

-Apenas o lago negro... Ele tem o poder de mostrar o futuro ou o passado de quem olha seu reflexo. – Heero explicou. – Agora escute, se quiser passear por lá, volte cedo e não passe na pedra maior. – Foi o conselho do irmão.

-Porque não? – Duo estreitou seus grandes olhos.

-Você faz muitas perguntas. – Heero voltou a ler agora ignorando completamente o irmão menor.

Duo via o fim da conversa. Ele achou interessante poder caminhar por um lugar desconhecido. E o que mais o intrigava era os motivos que levavam seu irmão a lhe informar para não passar do lago. O que teria do outro lado? É claro que sua curiosidade não deixaria aquilo passar despercebido. Ele sorriu vendo seu irmão entretido na leitura e o abraçou apertadamente.

-Hee-chan! – Sorriu beijando o rosto de Heero e saiu correndo.

-Baka. – Yui corou fortemente com a demonstração arraigada de carinho de seu irmão mais novo. –Do jeito que é curioso é claro que vai me desobedecer, mas acho que fiz o certo. Vai ser bom ao menos ver como o Éden é bonito, ele não vai conseguir passar para o outro lado mesmo. – Yui pensou.

-Interessante seu irmão mais novo. – O bibliotecário apenas comentou olhando Duo sair.

-Não é para seu bico, _Mofo_. Nem olhe quando ele passar. – Yui se contrariou.

-Ei, só olhar não faz mal. – Mofo era um monstro corcunda e cinzento que tomava conta dos livros milenares da biblioteca.

**(6x2-6x2-6x2)**

Duo caminhou pela floresta escura distraído. Após passar pela floresta ele percorreu os jardins do Limbo. Adorava aquela parte do inferno. Havia uma boa atmosfera ali, embora todo o inferno fosse escuro e apagado. Ele alimentava certo desejo de viver em um lugar mais intenso, mais iluminado, porem não poderia dizer que não amava aquele seu lar.

O jovem demônio atravessou os jardins seguindo reto pela escuridão vazia que parecia ser o outro lado dos jardins. Finalmente ele ouviu o barulho de água, era o tal lago que seu irmão lhe dissera. Como nunca o havia encontrado antes? Porem sabia que seus pais sempre proibiram passeios do outro lado do jardim. Ele se alegrou quando se aproximou da água era escura. Aquele era o córrego de águas negras.

-Como eu não conhecia esse lugar? – Duo exclamou completamente esquecido da festa que havia perdido. Ele sorriu caminhando sobre as pedras.

Abaixou-se tocando a água negra que era tão gostosa quanto tocar em um veludo macio. O jovem sorriu olhando para sua imagem nas águas. Heero o havia advertido sobre o poder que aquelas águas tinham em mostrar alguma fase da pessoa. Ele viu alguém... Estava lhe sorrindo de uma forma tão íntima e calorosa, que Duo pode sentir que talvez aquela pessoa fosse alguém muito importante em sua vida.

Mas, quem seria? Era tão belo...

Duo ficou intrigado, mas a imagem sumiu delicadamente nas turvas águas. Os olhos violetas dele estavam admirados com aquela magia do lago. Ao ver sumir a linda imagem ele parou de sorrir.

A sua frente havia uma violenta queda água que era bela, revolta, selvagem. O jovem demônio não pode deixar de notar as pedras indo à direção da cascata. Uns caminhos de pedras redondas sumiam atrás da grande cachoeira. Curioso ele seguiu por ali, achando interessante a passagem secreta que havia depois da água. Havia de fato uma passagem.

Era estreita e escura demais porem dava acesso a um precipício que parecia sem fim, mas quando Duo levantou os olhos para a outra extremidade, após o vão do precipício o que viu foi um mundo multicolorido.

As nuvens brancas enfeitavam o céu azul e o verde vivo cobria a terra, num elegante tapete natural. As arvores e flores, as cores. Era tudo perfeito.

-O Éden. – Duo estava atônito. Talvez se tivesse lido mais como Heero insistia pudesse saber que o lugar dos anjos era realmente um belo paraíso. A vida parecia brotar daquele lado. – Então Deus realmente os ama mais que a nós. – Ele comentou triste. Porém seus olhos violetas não mantiveram o brilho de amargura e sim um brilho excitado da curiosidade.

Havia um curioso contraste entre o céu e o inferno. Apenas uma fina ponte de madeira apodrecida ligava o mundo colorido dos anjos a cinza dos demônios.

Duo abriu as asas, ao menos aquela ponte não parecia lá muito segura. Porem um aviso o impediu de saltar sobre o precipício. **_"Não use magia, ou mesmo artifícios. Se quiserem cruzar os mundos use a ponte."_**

Ele estreitou os olhos, mas decidiu fazer como os dizeres, uma coisa que havia aprendido com seu pai era sempre respeitar os avisos. A travessia foi tranqüila, ao contrário do que parecia, a ponte não oscilou em nenhum minuto e logo ele estava do outro lado.

Quando tocou naquele reino ele sorriu infantil. Retirando as botas correu sentindo o gosto fresco da grama em seus pés descalços. O ar ali era leve, as cores vivas. O menino passou a sorrir distraído rodopiando de olhos fechados, apenas sentindo a paz de estar em um lugar como aquele.

**(6x2-6x2-6x2)**

Desde que o conselho dos anjos havia se reunido pela última vez não fora mais trocada uma palavra sobre o suposto nascimento. Na verdade isso havia sido completamente esquecido.

As coisas não haviam mudado muito por ali. Os mesmos problemas de sempre tomavam o tempo dos anjos: a difícil manutenção do mundo humano. Zechs continuava trabalhando muito para que tudo se acertasse da melhor forma possível.

Hoje, depois de mais um dia árduo ele escapara da torre sem se deixar ser visto. Finalmente teria alguma paz. Sem rumo saiu caminhando ermo.

De imediato havia decidido caminhar até o lago, próximo à passagem para o limbo, o jardim neutro que servia de limiar entre os dois reinos. Qual não foi sua surpresa quando ouviu uma delicada risada. Era como uma música alegre e contagiante. O anjo se apressou para ver quem era o dono da risada, sem fazer barulho ele se escondeu por trás das copas das arvores e apurou seus olhos e os demais sentidos para perceber o anjo que sorria daquela forma.

Não era um anjo o que Zechs viu. Era um demônio que girava como uma criança alegre pela grama. O arcanjo estreitou os olhos, o que aquele ser estava fazendo no Éden? Ele teve o ímpeto de se aproximar do demônio, mas ele podia até soar inofensivo sorrindo daquela forma macia.

Duo finalmente se cansara se lançando ao chão. Estava tonto e sorridente. Estava tão relaxado ali, que nem mesmo imaginava ser algum crime estar entrando no outro reino sem permissão. Ele olhou para as brancas nuvens no céu deixando seu olhar ser perder ali. Foi quando um movimento em uma moita lhe chamou a atenção.

Apreensivo ele se sentou olhando atentamente para o local de onde o barulho havia surgido. E o que viu foi um inocente animal branco. Duo já havia visto um deles nos livros, mas nunca havia visto assim de perto. O garoto correu na direção do pequeno animal felpudo de grandes orelhas.

-Eiii... Eu não vou machucá-lo. – Duo sorriu seguindo o animal e finalmente o alcançou o tomando entre as mãos para um terno carinho, como era gostoso tocar aquele pelo macio. Os olhos meigos do animal se voltaram para ele ansiosos.

Zechs estava um tanto quanto encantado pelo demônio, ele agia de forma tão infantil e inocente.

Automaticamente o anjo saiu de seu esconderijo se aproximando do demônio.

-Solte o coelho e se vire lentamente. – O anjo falou com sua voz decidida. De certo o demônio lhe havia impressionado, porém ainda era um demônio.

Duo estava bem distraído com o pequenino animal, ele não esperava encontrar com alguém. Agachado de costa ele soltou o coelho que fugiu amedrontado. Duo também estava amedrontado, afinal nunca havia feito um contato com um anjo antes, e pelo que seu pai lhe dizia deveria sempre se manter longe deles e principalmente longe do Éden.

-Vire-se! Não tente nenhuma gracinha, demônio. – Zechs estava firme.

Duo estava com medo. Ele apenas se levantou lentamente.

Zechs pode registrar aquele momento de uma forma que jamais esqueceria. O menino era bem baixo em relação a ele, e o corpo bem menor que o seu, porém havia uma beleza andrógena, as curvas do corpo eram delicadas e acentuadas na medida certa. Havia uma trança longa que parecia prender os cabelos mais macios e brilhantes que existiam. Duo se virou lentamente para encarar o anjo.

Durante um breve momento eles ficaram sem ação. Seus olhos se encontraram e se fixaram.

Duo olhou para o ser que estava a sua frente. Era um anjo. O demônio soube disse por causa das asas brancas como neve. Como era lindo, Duo achou. Alto e forte. Loiro, os cabelos compridos e os olhos azuis. Podia ser um anjo, mas sem dúvidas era o mais belo do Éden, ao menos Duo achou isso. Sabia que o momento era tenso, mas não pode evitar sorrir.

Zechs estava imóvel. O menino se voltara para ele e lhe presentearam com o mais belo olhar que já havia visto, eram olhos violetas. O sorriso iluminado.

Alguma coisa havia sido mudada naqueles dois corações. Era desejo o que sentiam. Carnal? Talvez fosse. Mas ambos estavam trêmulos.

-Que faz aqui? – Zechs agora mantinha a voz suave.

-Eu... Só estava caminhando quando encontrei a passagem. Eu nunca tinha visto um lugar assim como esse... O bichinho fofinho, a grama, o Sol. – Duo passou a falar entusiasmado.

-Eu... Posso entender. O inferno não é um lugar muito convidativo. – Zechs comentou. –Ahh... Desculpe. Eu não quis ser um grosso. – Ele se recuperou. – Acho que você deve voltar agora... – O loiro falou, mas seus olhos estavam vidrados em Duo. Pensava como seria tocar aquela pele, aqueles cabelos. – Você não pode andar por aqui. – Ele completou.

-Perdão. Eu não sabia, na verdade nem sei voltar para casa. – Duo falou humilde.

Ficaram se olhando por um tempo demorado. Talvez cada um tecesse algum raciocínio sobre o outro, ou talvez apenas estivessem puxando pela memória apara lembra se em algum momento já haviam se esbarrado por ali, mas de fato essa idéia estava descartada. Porque tanto Duo Quanto Zechs sabia que se tivessem já se cruzado de forma certa se lembrariam um do outro.

-O que veio fazer por aqui? Está mesmo perdido? – O loiro deu um passo à frente.

-Eu estava com um tédio enorme... Estava buscando alguma distração... – Duo informou respondendo a pergunta. –Eu... Fiquei realmente impressionado. Deus é realmente muito bom com vocês. – Ele comentou.

-Não seja bobo. – Zechs o olhou. O demônio falava e olhava de uma forma diferente. Ele tinha um toque de inocência e meiguice que não combinava com um ser de sua espécie. – Deus ama todos nós de forma igual... – O arcanjo se adiantou dando mais um passo na direção do jovem.

-Olhe onde vive. O Éden é um verdadeiro paraíso. Agora olhe para lá. Você não sabe o que é andar na lama e na seca... O que é acordar todos os dias e não ver a luz do Sol. – Agora havia um vestígio de mágoa nessa fala, mas Duo não ia continuar.

-Não. Cada um de nós tem uma missão e uma força. Quem sabe a tarefa mais difícil não seja dos demônios? É difícil servir como inimigo dos humanos, é difícil ser responsável pela parte mais árduo do ensinamento deles. – Zechs falou, mas nem sabia seus motivos. Porque estava aconselhando aquele pequeno demônio.

Duo o olhou surpreso. – Você... Realmente pensa dessa forma?

-Senão pensasse não estaria falando... – O anjo sorriu vendo um brilho infantil em Duo. –Venha. Uma vez que não sabe o caminho de volta, eu te mostro. – O loiro o tomou pela mão. Talvez não devesse ter feito tal coisa, pois o que sentiu quando tocou aquela mão delicada e macia foi forte demais.

Era uma espécie de calor gostoso, daquele que toca o corpo aos pouquinhos e vai aquecendo de forma delicada.

Duo sentiu o mesmo, foi nesse momento que ele finalmente atinou que aquele rapaz alto e forte, tão cheiroso e belo, era a imagem que lhe sorriu no lago negro. Era a imagem da pessoa que intimamente soube, lhe ser alguém importante. Sem comentar nada o jovem se deixou ser levado por aquele elegante ser. Como era lindo seu caminhar, seus cabelos lisos e loiros como os raios de Sol, o sorriso branco como nuvens.

Era estranho, mas os olhos de Duo não conseguiam desgrudar por nem um único momento daquele corpo que se movia a sua frente. Os músculos daquele corpo embora cobertos pelas vestes brancas conseguiam sobressair a cada movimento. As asas enormes e delicadas davam o ímpeto de tocar para sentir a consistência que parecia a mais macia das plumas.

De fato aquele anjo era um conjunto de perfeição. E isso estava causando um efeito quase que afrodisíaco no jovem e inexperiente demônio. Duo já tinha idade suficiente para saber quando se sentia atraído por algum ser, ele já conhecia seu corpo a ponto de entender que agora o anjo a sua frente lhe estava perturbando.

**(6x2-6x2-6x2)**

Caminharam em silencio apenas observando a paisagem, as flores e diversos pássaros.

Estavam chegando na ponte e isso estava deixando o arcanjo um tanto quanto perturbado. Ele era um anjo experiente e responsável, mas aquele lindo demônio o havia desestabilizado e agora que ia deixar o garoto ir embora novamente para casa ele sentiu seu coração doer.

Podia ser loucura, mas seu corpo estava fervilhando por aquele menino. Era só um garoto demônio, mas Zechs não saberia explicar o desejo latente que estava lhe subindo pelo baixo ventre.

Finalmente chegaram à ponte. Silencio duro constrangedor.

-Er... Chegamos. Suponho que daqui seja fácil voltar. – Zechs falou sem encarar o rapaz menor.

-Eh... Eu tenho mesmo que ir agora né? – Duo não queria. Fosse loucura ou mesmo infantilidade queria correr e abraçar o corpo forte daquele ser e sentir o calor que imaginava emanar dali.

Quando o demônio disse tal coisa o loiro pode ver que um certo brilho escuro pairou naqueles olhos violetas. Era impressão sua ou o menino estava... Estava o desejando? Os olhos de Zechs percorreram o corpo cheio de curvas do demônio, parando em seu baixo ventre ele viu um tímido do volume.

Os olhos se encontraram surpresos.

Duo corou automaticamente. Zechs havia notado sua excitação e agora o olhava com certa gana, o olhava como se visse apenas um corpo morno a sua frente.

Seria certo se aproximar? O que fariam? Que desejo era aquele? Não seria perigoso?

O demônio estava imerso em dúvidas. Seu coração palpitava, a vista chegava a falhar, bem como suas pernas tremiam levemente e seu estômago parecia vivo se mexendo de forma desconfortável. Sua vertigem foi quebrada pelas mãos grandes de Zechs o tocando. O puxando sem muito pudor pela cintura.

Suas asas foram se desmaterializando com energia pura. Ambas as raças tinha essa possibilidade de recolher suas asas para poupar energia. E eles iam precisar de bastante.

Era desejo lascivo. Tinham que se dar um ao outro. Tinham que se provar fosse como fosse, certo ou errado.

Beijaram-se com agressividade. Como se necessitassem daquele gosto das bocas se tocando, as línguas molhadas entrando e invadindo cada canto. Que beijo quente e urgente. Era intenso demais.

Para Zechs beijar aquela boca era como se estivesse com a língua dentro de uma boca que já conhecia. O gosto, o calor. Ele fechou os olhos com mais força apertando a cintura fina de Duo, queria muito se conter, tentar ser mais doce e carinhoso, mas nunca havia ficado assim, seu falo estava latejando e nem se haviam tocado direito.

O beijo seguiu profundo. Duo passou seus braços em torno do pescoço do anjo sentindo as pernas falharem de vez, assim Zechs o derrubou na grama, sem nunca deixar sua boca.

Zechs estava muito excitado, mas ainda protelava se devia continuar. Ele era o mais velho ali, talvez ele devesse dar um basta naquela loucura, talvez estivesse apenas se aproveitando de um menino frágil, mas não queria... Seu corpo queria o outro junto ao seu. Não devia parar... Mas aonde aquilo chegaria? Eram dois masculinos... Qual dos dois cederia?

O outro era mais frágil e mais jovem de certo o demônio cederia, mas seria certo retirar o lacre de um ser ingênuo? O loiro não sabia.

Duo também mantinha seu dilema. Havia tanto a perder naquele momento, mas seria pior se evitasse aquilo e perdesse a chance de se entregar naquele momento àquele anjo. Sem pensar mais o demônio lembrou do que sentiu quando viu a imagem nas águas, ele soube que devia ser do anjo. Assim ele relaxou descansando suas coxas ao lado do corpo maior sobre o seu.

Era o sinal. Zechs não ia mais voltar atrás. Se o menino quisesse podia ter evitado, podia o ter repelido, mas ao contrário havia se dado a ele, havia se entregado e ele ia tomar para si aquela inocência.

Nenhum dos dois procurou pensar se era uma atitude imprudente, apenas o momento que interessava.

A noite estava chegando. Eles separam os lábios já inchados e vermelhos. Seus peitos descompassados arfavam por ar. Olharam-se com intensidade.

Zechs sorriu vendo que era seu dia de sorte. Não era sempre que um demônio como aquele resolvia se entregar a um anjo. Ele ia aproveitar cada parte daquele corpinho delicioso. Fechando os olhos ele passou a beijar a pele do pescoço do jovem, era gostoso ali, quentinho. Forçou os lábios e os dentes passando a chupar aquela pele.

Duo gemeu. Ele nem viu quando deixou sair por seus lábios o suspiro de prazer, mas isso estava deixando o arcanjo extremamente ouriçado. Ouvir aquele gemido quase vulgar. Ele intensificou os chupões. Estava marcando aquela pele como sua.

-Ahhhh... – Mais gemidos de Duo.

-Que criatura linda eu tenho hoje. – Zechs gemeu com uma voz grossa bem ao pé do ouvido do demônio.

O anjo queria ver mais daquele corpo. Entre beijos e lambidas bem dadas ele e o próprio demônio foram se despindo. Duo estava tão excitado, sentia seu falo arder em riste, seu baixo ventre era um fogo único, sentia-se completamente molhado, seus olhos violetas estavam estreitos. Ele tentava retirar aqueles panos. Tantos tecidos que cobriam seu corpo. Estava se atrapalhando com os fechos.

Zechs já havia removido seu manto, as vestes por baixo, as botas esquecidas na grama.

Seu sexo doía ansioso, sem pensar ele abriu o manto negro do outro apenas com um golpe forte, não importava muito, queria apenas ver o corpo nu. E era lindo. Era mesmo a criatura mais linda de todos os mundos, ele pensou.

Sua boca desceu urgente chupando os mamilos de forma insistente.

Duo sorriu ao sentir aquela boca sendo tão atrevida em um local de seu corpo que nunca havia mostrado a ninguém. O corpo em cima do seu era cheiroso e tão cheio de músculos. As mãos do demônio tocaram as costas do anjo, sentindo cada músculo.

A boca de Zechs foi descendo lambendo com certa urgência, deixando as suas marcas naquela pele tão lisinha. O baixo ventre do menino estava tão rijo quanto o seu. Zechs sorriu malicioso terminando de arrancar aquelas vestes todas...

Duo estava tão entregue ao momento, nem teve como perceber o movimento do outro. O fato é que agora estava completamente nu diante dos olhos do anjo.

-Meu... Deus! - O loiro se afastou surpreso quase caindo.

Duo corou fortemente se encolhendo, cobrindo suas vergonhas com as mãos. Se tivesse atentado para isso teria fugido daqueles toques. Como foi tolo. Agora estava ali, nu sob os olhos surpresos do mais lindo anjo que já havia existido sobre a face da terra. E ele lhe olhava de forma assustada, na certa completamente apavorado com a anormalidade entre as pernas do garoto.

Foi um longo silencio incômodo.

Os olhos violetas de Duo se encheram de lágrimas e vergonha. Seu rosto muito corado e seu corpo encolhido de forma tão penosa. Ele tentava se cobrir em vão. Zechs já havia visto.

-Deus... Que vergonha. – Duo falou baixinho finalmente deixando uma grossa lágrima cair.

O que Zechs podia dizer. Estava ali de olhos arregalados e queixo caído ajoelhado diante do demônio nu. Havia sido tomado de surpresa, achava que era um macho de demônio que ia comer, mas era um... O que era aquilo afinal? Um demônio hermafrodita? Apenas deuses podiam hermafroditas.

-Eu... Não devia ter... Eu sinto muito. – O loiro falou.

-Não... Eu que agi como um... Como... – Duo nem teve palavras. Somente as lágrimas. –Minha mãe tinha me dito que não devia nunca me mostrar a ninguém... Mas dizia que era por questão de honra e respeito, mas agora eu tenho certeza... Isso assusta os outros seres. Essa coisa horrível... – O pequeno demônio começou a se torturar soluçando enquanto deixava definitivamente as muitas lágrimas caírem. – Eu sou um monstro nojento. Como tenho vergonha... – Ele gemia.

O anjo apenas o olhou. O que ele estava dizendo? Claro que jamais esperava que o demônio que estava beijando fosse um hermafrodita, mas aquilo era, tão raro. Tão especial. Ele sabia que aqueles seres eram especiais. Uma dádiva de Deus. A prova viva de que todas as coisas no mundo são uma só.

-Não seja tolo. – O anjo falou. – Você é tão diferente... Especial. – Eram verdadeiros seus sentimentos. –A criatura mais especial que nosso Deus fez. – Ele completou.

Duo piscou o olhando confuso.

-Deixe-me. Já me ferir demais por hoje. – O menino quis levantar e se cobrir. Estava tão envergonhado.

-Não. – Zechs o segurou. – Você é a prova viva de que todos os seres que Deus criou são iguais. Você é dois em um... Um ser sagrado. – O loiro o beijou. E dessa vez não tinha a ânsia e pressa de antes. Queria sentir aquele gosto imaculado. Tocava os lábios de Duo com extremo cuidado, afinal sabia que ele era um privilegiado por ter sido escolhido por aquele demônio sagrado.

Duo deixou que as lágrimas caíssem sentindo a língua de Zechs dentro de sua boca tocando com carinho, as mãos novamente tomando cada parte de seu corpo. Aquele beijo o foi relaxando, cada músculo seu foi ficando leve. O loiro carinhosamente o deitou na grama removendo as mãos dele que tentavam se esconder.

-Deixe-me vê-lo. – O anjo falou doce apartando o beijo. Seus olhos fitaram com verdade os olhos do outro, lhe passando segurança.

Duo sorriu consentindo com a cabeça lentamente. Suas pernas se abriram levemente. Zechs não perdeu tempo, sorrindo ele tocou a minúscula e discreta fenda que o demônio tenha entre as pernas, bem abaixo do delicado falo. O anjo estava ansioso, mas tinha que demonstrar segurança e calma para não assustar o menino. Ele tocou o falo do trançado que estava muito rijo o levantando levemente, não pode deixar de notar como era sensível aquela pele clara, havia um ralíssima pelugem na cor dourada. Teve uma visão perfeita e curiosa daquela fenda discreta.

Com os dedos trêmulos ele a abriu delicadamente, era quente e macia, uma sensação que Zechs não sabia comparar com mais nada no mundo. Teve o prazer de afundar o dedo indicador ali, estava úmida demais, numa lubrificação natural.

Duo gemeu fechando os olhos quando aquele dedo lhe tocou em um lugar tão íntimo. Suas faces coradas e a respiração alterada. Zechs seguiu entrando um pouco mais com os dedos se sentido completamente estimulando.

Mais um dedo, outro, logo ele movia vagarosamente três dedos dentro daquela gostosa gruta. Mas não tinha como resistir, seu próprio falo parecia lhe castigar penosamente. Ele removeu sua mão olhando para o outro que correspondeu gemendo e lhe abrindo bem mais as pernas.

O anjo sorriu beijando a pequena fenda melada com aquele gozo. Pondo sua língua timidamente, como era gostoso ali, o próprio líquido que saia tinha um cheio excitante, não podia, mas esperar. Ele se ajeitou sobre o corpo do demônio encostando a cabeçorra de seu falo naquela entrada.

-Ahhh... – Um tímido gemido saiu dos lábios do jovem trançado quando sentiu os dedos viscosos do anjo pelo seu próprio gozo apertar seus mamilos os excitando ainda mais.

-Não tema. Confie em mim. – O loiro falou tocando o rosto assustado e ao mesmo tempo excitado do menino. Ele foi forçando com calma, fazendo seu pênis escorregar para dentro daquela quente intimidade. Era tão apertado ali dentro. Era diferente de qualquer outra coisa.

Há tempo Zechs não mantinha uma relação como aquela. Desde quando sua ordem passara a classe de um arcanjo não havia mais sentido necessidade daquela prática. Quando mais jovem havia experimentado muitos seres, entre homens e mulheres, mas nada do que lembrava podia se igualar àquela criatura. Estar dentro daquele demônio era algo que qualquer anjo ou homem desejaria pecaminosamente, ele tinha certeza disso.

Duo sentiu a dor daquela penetração. Sua carne interna cedeu quando a pressão aumentou e ele sentiu escorregar com tudo aquele volume para dentro de si em uma dor que o fez deixar lágrimas caírem e um gemido alto cortar o silencio daquele jardim.

Assustado o anjo parou qualquer movimento, uma vez que seu amante passou a soluçar abaixo de si.

-Eu disse para confiar em mim... Apenas me deixe te amar. – Ele falou com carinho perto do rosto do demônio capturando aqueles lábios num beijo doce. Assim Duo passou a ser beijado e tocado com tanto carinho. Zechs estava enterrado dentro dele, mas esperava com beijos e afagos que seu corpo se moldasse ao tamanho grosso que lhe tomava nesse momento.

Com um tempo os soluços que o jovem trançado derramava dentro da boca do loiro tornaram-se gemidos curtos e quando separaram os lábios Duo sorriu lindamente enquanto pressionou aquele falo dentro si.

-Hummm... – Zechs não se controlou. Afinal fora pego de surpresa por aqueles músculos lhe apertando.

-Me faça totalmente seu nessa noite. – Duo pediu sorrindo.

Não foi preciso mais pedido. O loiro se mexeu dentro dele, retirando quase todo o extremo membro e pondo novamente. Aquela entrada e saída provocaram alguma irritação e dor dentro do demônio, mas logo foram dando lugar a uma sensação tão forte e perfeita. Zechs passou a aumentar o ritmo estocando ali dentro, a passagem de seu membro por aquele canal era gostosa, era tão macio e apertado. Nada ali parecia ceder, como se fosse uma fenda perfeita para ser cheia com aquele membro. Como se feitos um para o outro.

-Or... ohhh... ahhh... – Duo passou a gemer quando o ritmo foi tão forte.

Estavam se amando. Zechs entrelaçou seus dedos aos do amante e os dois se moveram num ritmo alucinante, gemendo e sentindo mil sensações lhe tomarem todo o corpo.

O loiro estava quase chegando lá e trazia o demônio naquele embalo. Com a pressão dos corpos Duo gemeu sentindo uma coisa nova. Era como se todo seu corpo enrijece para no segundo seguinte relaxar completamente e ele gozou. Gozou de todas as formas que pode, seu falo espirrou entre seus corpos seu líquido quente e viscoso, enquanto sua fenda estava tão úmida que o pênis de Zechs o penetrava cada vez mais fundo.

Zechs sentia uma sensação ímpar. Toda vez que saía e entrava dentro de Duo sentia sua glande se acomodar às paredes daquela estreita fenda que parecia lhe massagear, ele tentou meter o mais fundo que pode, sentindo a abertura tão mínima cede a seus golpes. Quando já não podia mais suportar, depois de sentir-se ser quase esmagado pelos músculos do amante quando esse gozou, o loiro gemeu alto e liberou todo seu gozo dentro do outro em jatos quentes e cremosos.

Estava feito. Duo havia se entregado.

* * *

_Sou persistente._

_Pode tentar quantas vezes quiser.  
Digo agora, e depois e depois e tantas vezes quiser.  
Aviso, é perda de tempo, pois eu tenho as asas da Fênix._

_Sempre... Fênix... entenda: Você não pode me vencer.  
Eu sempre voltarei... mais forte e desejavel que antes._

Hina (que não gostou do capítulo... achou lemon sem fundamento... ¬¬)**

* * *

**


	3. Chapter 3

**Entre o céu e o inferno**

Hina

Au-Drama-Romance-Mpreg

**(6x2)**

**

* * *

**

Lemon... lemon... lemon!

* * *

Seria impossível imaginar tal relacionamento. Desde remotos tempos a relação entre anjos e demônios não era boa. 

O próprio Zechs havia crescido nesse cenário, seu pai, Avidiel odiava os demônios. Sempre que ele lhe falava do inferno mantinha um tom de mágoa que o anjo loiro só foi entender quando mais velho.

O fato era que seu pai havia sido prometido de um demônio durante toda a infância, pouco tempo antes do casamento, os humanos se envolveram numa terrível guerra, os anjos em assembléia solene havia enviado Avidiel para Terra a fim de ajudar naquela tragédia humana.

Ele passou sessenta e oito na Terra, é claro que para seres como anjos e demônio o tempo dos humanos nada significava e o demônio lhe esperou durante sessenta e oito anos. Quando Avidiel retornou finalmente ao Éden era outro anjo. Foi elevado a Arcanjo de grandeza maior e rompera a promessa de casamento.

Esse tinha sido o baque que de uma vez por todas havia abalado as relações entre os dois reinos. Avidiel havia se apaixonado por uma humana... Ele vivera um amor proibido, afinal anjos não amavam.

Rompido o compromisso ele esperou durante séculos até a alma da mulher que tanto amava pudesse ir a seu encontro. Desse encontro veio Zechs.

Toda essa história havia abalado tanto o Éden quanto o inferno. Assim em audiência extraordinária foi decidida a proibição do trânsito de demônios no Éden e de anjos do inferno, exceto em casos especiais.

Porém agora se encontravam largados à grama no jardim do limbo os corpos do arcanjo Zechs e do demônio Duo. Estavam respirando forte de olhos fechados.

Recuperavam-se.

Zechs se virou olhando o demônio a seu lado que mantinha os olhos fechados e o rosto ameno. Como fora fazer tal coisa? Possuiu dessa forma um demônio, e ainda mais um demônio hermafrodita e virgem. O loiro varreu o corpo de pele tão branca e fina com os olhos, havia tantas marcas, o pescoço, os mamilos, barriga, etc, muitas marcas, suas marcas naquele corpo. Entre as pernas ainda semi-abertas estavam escorrendo seus fluidos misturados ao sangue que era característica de que o arcanjo o havia rompido, que havia lhe tirado a honra.

Zechs suspirou pensativo. O que faria agora? De repente a criatura mais excitante do mundo aparece na sua frente e se entrega, ele o toma com todo seu corpo, o sangra e depois eles ficam ali largados, o que seria agora? Não podiam simplesmente imaginar que seria tudo um conto de fadas, havia meio céu e meio inferno a enfrentar. Ou seria melhor deixar aquele encontro para trás e esquecer?

-Que foi? – O demônio abriu os olhos lhe sorrindo.

-Nada. – respondeu. –Te machuquei, né? – Ele olhou entre as pernas ensangüentadas.

-Foi tão lindo. – Duo se virou se aproximando do outro. – Mas... O que fomos fazer? – Seus olhos violetas brilharam sapecas.

-Eu... Você sabia exatamente o que ia acontecer entre agente. Você veio aqui... E se entregou a mim. – Zechs estava sem jeito. – Eu não tive como recusar... Ou você acha que alguém resistiria a você se oferecendo? – Não era uma crítica e sim uma explicação.

-Vocês anjos são sempre assim? – Duo se sentou chateado.

-Assim como? – O anjo estreitou os olhos se sentando também.

-Levam tudo a sério? – Ele sorriu travesso. – Eu sei o que fiz. Eu não me arrependo em nada. – Duo falou, mas agora seus olhos perderam o brilho sapeca. –E agora? – Ele voltou a perguntar.

-Agora? O que tem? – Zechs que estava confuso, achou melhor ser evasivo.

-Ohhh... Anjinho loirinho. – Duo sorriu para ele.

-Vem cá. – Zechs o abraçou beijando os lábios do menino. –Agora... Eu queria que você cumprisse sua promessa. Eu não estou lidando com um pequeno demônio mentiroso né? – O loiro sorriu.

-Eu nunca minto. – Duo o olhou. – O que eu prometi mesmo? – Seu rosto tomou uma pressão infantil engraçada.

-Isso. – Zechs o beijou novamente de uma forma longa, fazendo mais uma vez sua língua dar voltas dentro da boca do outro. Ele jamais cansaria de beijá-lo. As mãos apalparam as coxas do demônio de forma gulosa, sentindo as carnes macias se moldarem as suas mãos grandes. O beijo seguiu enquanto os dedos do loiro foram deslizando aos poucos para dentro do jovem demônio, entrando novamente naquela fenda a sentindo bem mais larga que da primeira vez, porem ainda quente e excitante.

Naquele longo beijo o loiro foi se movendo, girando seu corpo trazendo Duo com ele enquanto mexia os dedos dentro da fenda gostosa do menino.

O loiro separou o beijo pedindo por fôlego, seus dedos enterrados dentro do outro.

-Aiii... ahh... hmmm... – Duo apenas gemia com os hábeis dedos afundados dentro de si.

Zechs queria mais. Queria tudo que aquele jovem podia lhe dar nessa noite. Ele passou a beijar com gana a pele do pescoço do demônio, chupando e mordiscando. Uma mão trazia apertada contra a cintura do trançado e a outra brincava dentro dele.

Naquela posição seria mais profundo, assim poderia sentir ao extremo tudo que aquele corpo podia dar. Sem perda de tempo os dedos foram removidos e Duo inclinado contra o chão em seguida o falo já ereto do loiro foi entrando lentamente entre suas pernas, passando com mais facilidade na abertura de sua genitália, só que dessa vez tinha um alcance maior dentro daquele corpo excitante.

Duo quase gritou quando foi tomado de forma repentina. Aquela posição lhe era nova, porem Zechs sabia mesmo como tomar alguém, pois estava muito bom. Os dedos do loiro passaram a contornar seus lábios e Duo o chupou com força quando as estocadas que levava ficavam cada vez mais profundas e vigorosas.

Mas uma vez estavam chegando a um êxtase fantástico. Zechs mantinha um ritmo muito gostoso para os dois. Ele segurou com força a cintura do rapaz marcando a pele lisa enquanto sua outra mão deixava aquela boca quente para apalpar com habilidade o falo médio e delicado.

A noite estava caindo sobre os corpos que na grama se moviam em um sensual movimento. Com um tempo Duo não suportando mais aquelas sensações deixou que seu membro ejaculasse na mão do loiro.

-Ahhhhh... hummm... Deus... – Duo estava esgotado... Aquilo era muito perfeito. Ele perdeu as forças nos braços de Zechs tombando amolecido após o gozo.

-Ahhh... Ainda não. – Zechs o deitou na grama derrubando seu corpo sobre o menor ainda se mexendo dentro dele.

-AHmmm... – Duo gemeu esmorecido.

O loiro o puxou para si enchendo suas costas de lambidas, e pequenos beijos, tantos carinhos e cuidados que aqueles olhos violetas se abriram e o sorriso travesso se fez nos lábios.

-Você vai me matar hoje... – Duo gemeu.

-Ainda... Não. Morremos juntos. – O loiro o beijava na nuca agora. A trança quase desfeita, o suor e esgotamento. –Vem... Aqui. – O anjo se virou trazendo o corpo do outro sobre o seu.

Já era noite feita. Duo sorriu olhando o brilho da estrelas, que naquele dia pareciam mais intensas, a lua tão intrigante também estava lá. Como era lindo. Parecia que o céu havia de preparado para ser o cúmplice daquela noite divina de amor.

Zechs agora estava deitado de costas sobre a grama macia tendo Duo de costas sobre si. Apoiado contra seu peito forte. O loiro se moveu com carinho dentro do amante fazendo seu falo escapar escorregando para uma outra abertura que o loiro também queria provar.

Duo estremeceu.

-Calma... – Zechs o consolou.

-O que vai fazer? Não. Isso não foi feito pra fazer isso. – Ele tentou se levantar assustado. Entendia perfeitamente o que o loiro queria de si.

-Eu sou mais experiente que você. Confie em mim. – O anjo o acalmou massageando seus mamilos, suas mãos percorreram o dorso do mais jovem, a barriga, até brincarem com o falo que jazia descansando sobre sua virilha lambuzada de seu próprio gozo. –Você pode confiar em mim. Eu lhe dou minha palavra. – Era séria aquela declaração.

-Ahhh... – Duo gemeu com os carinhos. –Eu... hum... Queria... Bem mais... Que sua palavra. – Sussurrou se entregando aos desejos do anjo que havia roubado sua alma.

Com tanto carinho e cuidado Zechs encostou a glande umedecida por seu pré-gozo e forçou passagem no ânus do amante.

Duo gemeu baixinho sentindo o quanto aquela invasão era gostosa. Os dedos do loiro abriram a fenda entre suas pernas, se enterrando com prazer ali.

Logo estavam unidos novamente como um corpo só. Zechs entrou completamente dentro do demônio o fazendo gemer alto perdido nesse novo prazer. Entregues um ao outro, como se não houvesse mais nada ao redor, como se não houvesse diferenças entre eles.

Alcançaram novos gozos juntos e dessa vez vencidos pela exaustão do prazer.

Duo rolou pra a grama sorrindo. Estava esgotado, mas havia sido amado de todas as formas possíveis por aquele anjo, e não era apenas corpo. Ele havia sentido que alguma coisa o havia tocado de uma forma imutável. Quando Zechs estava dentro dele era como se alguma coisa estivesse no lugar certo. O loiro também sentiu isso, uma sensação de completude.

**(6x2-6x2-6x2)**

No inferno era sempre noite. Mas havia uma hora que as coisas ficavam mais estranhas, era como se entre os demônios existisse algum _toque de recolher_ que deixava apenas os mais perigosos caminharem àquela hora.

E Duo sabia disso. Sabia porque tanto sua mãe quanto seu pai e principalmente Heero lhe alertavam isso ao menos uma vez por dia. Mas já havia passado em muito essa hora e o jovem Zebu não retornara. Heero estava nervoso. Era sempre comedido em todas as suas ações, porém havia uma coisa que o fazia perder a calma, era seu mais novo irmão. Mexer com Duo era perigoso a ponto de fazer Yui se tornar um demônio terrivelmente vingativo.

Ele ao chegar de suas leituras naquela tarde havia dito ao pai que concordara em levar o irmão à festa, assim saiu voando pelo céu escuro voltando logo em seguida indo direto para o quarto de Duo sem que os pais percebessem, assim tinha apenas que esperar que o irmão voltasse de suas caminhadas. O que imaginava ser breve. Porém, a hora corria adiantada e nada de Duo voltar.

Heero já tecia uma rede de raciocínios trágicos. Em sua cabeça mil possibilidades se desfiavam. As imagens de Duo lhe passavam à cabeça, as mais alucinantes imagens.  
Era tanta coisa que podia acontecer com um belo e inocente demônio num lugar como aquele. Yui pensava apenas nas piores, os piores tipos de dores e mortes. Estava aflito.

-Chega... Eu vou atrás dele... – O demônio decidiu depois de imaginar Duo sendo trucidado por um polvo gigante de mil tentáculos, era bem criativa, sua capacidade de criar tragédias.

Não precisou. Duo entrara pela janela de seu quarto. Yui o olhou. Aquele olhar de proteção, de quem estava preste a ter ataque de pânico e agora se via aliviado. Em seguida os olhos azuis fortes se estreitaram perigosamente. Yui agora passava do modo protetor para o modo revoltado. Ele correu o corpo do irmão com seus olhos e sem qualquer palavra percebeu o pior.

Duo estava descabelado. A trança que ele sempre conservava impecável estava suja e desfeita. Seu rosto suado e corado. Os lábios avermelhados, as roupas rasgadas. Um cheiro vulgar exalava de todos os poros de seu corpo.

-O que aconteceu? Quem foi? – Heero fechou os olhos tentando conter suas lágrimas. Nunca as deixaria cair na frente de Duo. Ele tinha aquele pensamento de que era mais velho que o trançado, logo, tinha que demonstrar mais força. –Vamos! Conte-me os piores detalhes, vou ouvir com vigor e resignação. – Ele soou quase trágico.

-Hee-chan. Não combina com você esse procedimento trágico. – Duo deu de ombros sorrindo.

Yui abriu os olhos encarando o rosto do irmão. Ele estava sorrindo. E era um sorriso bobo, um sorriso de alguém que conheceu uma grande novidade. Alguém que sabe de alguma coisa que o faz ser feliz. Mas... As roupas... O cheiro de sexo.

-Não foi estupro? – Yui levantou uma sobrancelha.

-O que? – Duo o olhou ficando sério. Como era idiota a ponto de achar que Heero não saberia o que se deu com ele e com o anjo?

-Eu quero que você me dê apenas uma explicação. – Yui ficou sério. –Apenas comece a falar e pelo amor de Deus e de Lúcifer, me convença que isso não foi uma loucura. – Ele sentou-se na cama.

-Hee... Eu... Aconteceu. – Duo não soube como começar.

-O que aconteceu? Como? Duo. – Yui o olhou.

-Eu... Deus. Eu estou amando. Eu encontrei uma pessoa que me fez sentir o demônio mais feliz do mundo. – Duo sorriu tentando fazer seu irmão compreender que fizera a coisa certa. Seus olhos violetas brilhavam divertidos e ele sorria de forma animada, estava muito feliz. –Estou tão feliz que meu coração podia explodir de tanta felicidade. – Ele falou.

-Deus. Você me chega aqui nesse estado e me diz que aconteceu? Olha pra você! Um demônio como esse não pode te amar, garoto. Ninguém que ama vai deixar a pessoa ficar nesse estado. Ninguém que te amasse ia ter tratar desse jeito... Como se... Fosse... Uma droga de uma meretriz. – Yui acabara de perder a cabeça. Isso não era uma cena normal, porem Duo era mesmo a única razão que o fazia sair do sério.

-Você não sabe o que está dizendo... – Duo o olhou magoado, seu sorriso, antes tão forte e sincero ia se apagando aos poucos.

-Eu não sei? Você mal acabou de sair das fraudas. Não conhece a vida. Como foi fazer isso?

-Eu fiz amor... Entendeu? AMOR? – Duo gritou. Ele havia passado de um estado de felicidade a um de mágoa.

-Seu... – Yui sentia autoridade sobre Duo. Talvez até mais que o próprio pai. Sem pensar ele levantou sua mão acertando o rosto no menor com um forte e sonoro tapa que o fez cair desequilibrado sobre a cama.

Nenhum dos dois falou por um tempo. Heero olhou para a própria mão e depois para Duo. Como lhe custou fazer isso. Como lhe doeu bater no irmão que tanto amava.

Duo não disse nada. Ele sabia da gravidade do que havia feito. Não era ingênuo a esse ponto. Ele sabia que Heero estava preocupado, achava que fora loucura. Ele também acharia senão tivesse sentido o que sentiu com Zechs.

Quem tomaria a decisão de falar novamente?

-Como foi isso? – Heero se sentou ao lado do irmão na cama. Seu tom agora menos carregado.

-Eu nem sei. Mas, pelo amor de Deus. – Levantou seus olhos agoniados. –Acredite em mim... Foi especial demais... Eu só fiz porque eu tinha certeza que aquela era a pessoa da minha vida. – Duo falou.

-Ahhh... Criança... – Heero suspirou. – Quem foi? – Ele falou cansado.

Era uma pergunta válida. Duo olhou o escuro céu do inferno pela janela. Ele não sabia. Ele não havia perguntado o nome daquele anjo. Seus olhos se arregalaram em confusão.

-Eu... Não sei o nome dele. – O demônio menor abaixou a cabeça.

Heero não conseguiu digerir a nova e louca informação. Seu irmão antes virgem, lhe chega em casa todo rasgado, lhe diz que fez amor com uma pessoa que ama, porem que não sabe quem é essa pessoa.

-Você... Não sabe o nome. Nunca viu antes? – Ele perguntou frio.

-Não, Heero. Eu não perguntei o nome dele. – Duo falou.

-Que está fazendo da sua vida? Está se comportando como um vadio. Entrega sua virgindade a uma pessoa que você nunca viu... Duo.

-Heero... Por favor. – Duo agora estava chorando. Sim estava esgotado. Talvez o irmão estivesse certo. Talvez pudesse ter conversado antes com aquele anjo, antes de sair se entregando. Talvez não o visse nunca mais.

-Onde foi isso, Duo? Agente precisa achar esse maldito demônio. – Yui falou, tinha planos de achar o tal e ver suas intenções com o menino, e caso não fossem lá agradáveis tomaria alguma providencia, ou matar o infeliz ou casar a força.

-Não é um demônio... – Duo falou fraco. Foi quase um sussurro.

-Era o que faltava. Um diabrete. Um monstro de algum...

-É um anjo Heero. – Havia um certo tema de medo nessa resposta.

Lá fora a escuridão constante fora cortada por um raio.

Duo se encolheu a espera da reação do irmão, mas essa não veio. O trançado teria preferido que o irmão lhe espancasse, lhe humilhasse, fizesse alguma coisa diferente de que o olhar de forma ferida. Heero dera a Duo um silencioso olhar de decepção.

-Você transou com um anjo que não sabe quem é? – Yui falou de vagar, estava esgotado. –Quer se convencer que um anjo fez amor com você e que ele o ama e que vai procurá-lo novamente? Tenho pena de você... E olha. Eu nada posso fazer. Se você quer ser humilhado dessa forma, se você não se valorizou. Não sou eu quem vai me preocupar em correr atrás de que te respeitem. – Heero que falava tão pouco, desabafou. Ele suspirou pesado completamente decepcionado com o irmão que tanto amava; Com um ultimo olhar ferido para Duo Yui se retirou do quarto.

-Não. Heero! – Duo o chamou.

-Esqueça, Duo. – Yui saiu do quarto.

Duo ficou para trás. O que tinha feito? Ele pôs as mãos na cabeça como se tivesse beirando o desespero. Seu coração lhe dizia para ter fé, que o anjo anônimo ia lhe procurar, de alguma forma ele ia lhe achar, mas a razão, essa lhe dizia o quanto fora idiota e que aquele anjo jamais o procuraria, e se um dia se reencontrassem ele nem se lembraria. Tanto que seus pais haviam lhe pedido cuidado, mas ele havia se entregado de forma insana a um anjo.

Duo se jogou na cama se encolhendo num choro de dor. Ele ainda tinha os fluidos do anjo em seu corpo... O cheiro... Queria tomar um banho, se lavar. Estava ferido, mas não teve forças... Assim acabou adormecendo cansado na cama.

**(6x2-6x2-6x2)**

Tantas coisas em jogo. Tantos valores e honras, tantos sentimentos. E Duo no meio disso tudo se sentia mal por ter se entregado daquela forma a um completo desconhecido. Sentia-se culpado por ter traído aquela tradição por um amor que surgira louco e sem medida e tinha grandes possibilidades de nunca seguir adiante, uma vez que nenhum dos dois sabia quase nada a respeito do outro.

* * *

Foi só um lemon... ´ ... 

Beijos  
Hina


	4. Chapter 4

**Entre o Céu e o Inferno**

**

* * *

**

No Éden o Sol estava avançando rápido sobre a escuridão. Quando Zechs chegou silenciosamente em seu quarto voando pela janela ampla de uma das torres de cristal o céu estava decorado de um laranja calmante.

O anjo estava exausto, nem soube como reuniu forças para manifestar suas asas e voar até em casa. Ele se jogou na macia cama. Pensava na loucura que fora aquilo. Não deixava de se preocupar com o jovem demônio que teria que voltar para casa sozinho numa hora daquelas, afinal o inferno não era um lugar amistoso.

Estava preocupado também como o amante daquela noite acordaria no dia seguinte, seu corpo saiu da transa bem machucado e seu estado de espírito, uma vez que era um virgem se entregando ao um total desconhecido, também devia estar abalado.

-Desconhecido? – Zechs falou em voz alta. –Eu... Não sei nem o nome dele. – Pensou sentindo uma ponta de tristeza em seu coração. –Ahh... Talvez seja melhor assim. Eu não vou vê-lo novamente mesmo. Foi apenas uma gostosa noitada que aquele maluco me deu.

-Zechs! – Um grito forte e irritante quase o derrubou da cama. A voz aguda era de Relena.

A moça mal gritou e já estava dentro do quarto avaliando o irmão com seus olhos intrigados. Ela notou o estado nada apresentável do loiro.

-Você me dar nojo. – Falou com asco vendo do que se tratava o estado lascivo do anjo.

-Fale logo... Estou com sono. – Ele fez uma cara de impaciência.

-Sei... Passa a noite toda na... Não me interessa. Afinal só podia ser filho de uma humana mesmo...

-Cale-se. Não ouse falar dela. – O semblante do arcanjo mudou para um mais perigoso. Odiava que criticassem suas origens humanas.

-Certo... Mas não vai dormir. Ou se esqueceu? Você tem que receber Trowa Barton Iviel. Ele chegou hoje da Terra. – Relena sorriu. – Ahh, querido irmãozinho. Vou precisar de uma verba extra para conseguir novas cegonhas.

-Relena... De novo? – O loiro a olhou com espanto.

-Ora... Você não viu no _jornal celestial_? As cegonhas estão com medo. Muitas chegam feridas e assustadas.

-Mas que levem para o veterinário celestial. – O arcanjo falou de forma simples.

-Eu sei querido, mas tem muita cegonha que se recusa terminantemente a voltar a Terra. Elas têm verdadeiro pânico. E quando eu digo que a entrega é no Rio de Janeiro... Muitas até já se mataram... Preferem morrer a ir lá...

-Tá. Tá. Vou ver o que consigo. – Zechs falou fazendo um gesto com as mãos para enxotá-la. – Fedelha chata. – Ele falou se obrigando a levantar. Tinha que cumprir as obrigações de um príncipe celestial.

Assim ele caminhou sorridente pelos corredores das torres aconselhando um e outro. Indicando soluções... Estava vestido com suas roupas sempre brancas, caminhava rápido pelos corredores encontrando a sala onde era esperado.

Sorrindo ele entrou com a porta se fechando as suas costas. A sala era ampla e redonda. O chão e o teto era completamente branco-neve, as paredes eram vidro. Completamente de vidro. A vista era a coisa mais pura e viva que alguém podia sentir. No centro da sala havia duas poltronas também em branco-neve. Uma delas estava ocupada.

O rapaz que estava na sala lançou um olhar inanimado para o loiro.

-Olá. Sou Zechs. – Ele se apresentou se aproximando.

-Sei quem é você. Posso ser um imprudente, mas não sou louco ou desmemoriado.

-Opa, seu humor não está nada bom. – O arcanjo falou erguendo as mãos pedindo rendição e se sentou. De dentro das vestes ele retirou uma pasta e passou a lê-la de forma interessada. – Ahhh... Seu arquivo. – Ele informou ao levantar os olhos vendo que o rapaz o acompanhava curioso.

-Então mandam um arcanjo para me ajudar. Que merda os faz acreditar que preciso de ajuda? – O humor do rapaz estava inconstante. Ele conseguia mudar do apático para o violento em pouco tempo.

Entendo. – Zechs o olhou profundamente. – Você acabou de chegar da Terra. Mesmo sendo um anjo de alta ordem você está passando por uma grande confusão. Por isso estamos aqui e só sairemos quando você conseguir entender que terá que deixar a Terra para trás. – O loiro falou.

-Como? – O rapaz falou cansado. Estava abatido e magro. Ele tinha um rosto esguio, o cabelo numa tonalidade marrom-tijolo terminado em um topete, os olhos médios de um verde misterioso, os lábios retos e os traços sérios.

-Terá que esquecer... Essa paixão. – Zechs aconselhou.

Não houve resposta. O rapaz abaixou a cabeça chorando. O que assustou o loiro. Anjos não choravam. Nunca. Humanos e demônios sim, mas anjos não. De certo que o amigo estava com uma imensa confusão, mas o choro era um sério sintoma de descontrole espiritual.

-Eu o amava. Tem coragem de me olhar e me pedir para esquecer minha paixão? – Ele perguntou ferido.

-Claro que não. – Zechs ficou pensativo. Era estranho, mas será que amar era mesmo a fraqueza dos seres vivos, como muitos anjos pregavam? Ele achava que não, afinal sentia tanta força quando pensava na loucura que fora aquela noite passada, mas logo removeu essa lembrança da cabeça. Ele não amava aquele demônio maluco.

-Trowa. – O arcanjo o olhou. – As almas vão a Terra para suas missões, a falha cabe ao fracasso delas. Você como anjo da guarda dele fez o que pode.

-Eu estava com ele. Era meu dever zelar por ele... Eu estou arruinado. Ele retirou a própria vida. – O anjo de topete estava trêmulo.

Zechs se encostou à poltrona. Estava prestando a atenção às vidraças que cercavam as salas. Ele passou a ver as nuvens passando... A imagem sem foco. A distancia. Logo estava tendo uma perfeita visão da Terra. O nascimento de um bebê... A família... A escola... Os passos de uma vida humana em pleno desenvolvimento.

-Eu no meu primeiro dia de escola. – Trowa ficou surpreso. As imagens de sua vida passavam como filme em um telão. – Quando conheci Quatre, meu amado Quatre. –Voltou a chorar.

-Quatre Winner. Você lembra que nasceu para ajudá-lo a cumprir uma missão? Você foi lá para isso, Trowa. Uma vez que acabou você deve voltar.

-Mas eu falhei, Zechs. Vencemos os desafios da vida juntos. Desde o colegial estávamos juntos, um não desgrudava do outro. Entramos para faculdade juntos... Nos ajudamos. Foi tão árduo, mas nos formamos com mérito na faculdade de medicina. Quatre nunca gostou da profissão, ele queria ser artista. Gostava de atuar, mas a vida... – Trowa fez uma pausa.

-Eu sei dessa história. Sua missão era mantê-lo na medicina para que ele pudesse salvar o pai que padecia de câncer. Mas, você não teve culpa e nem ele. Vocês dois entenderam tudo errado. – Zechs falou brando.

-Como? – Do que aquele arcanjo estava falando? Trowa estava surpreso.

-Você veio para ajudar Quatre a ficar na medicina e juntos salvarem as tantas vidas que salvaram, nunca foi por causa do pai dele. O senhor Winner já estava preparado para voltar. Por ele, nem mesmo Deus poderia fazer nada. Quatre não entendeu isso. – Zechs explicou.

-Zechs... Não pode ser. – O outro anjo falou.

-Quando o pai dele se foi, o Quatre pirou. Sem entender que ele e você haviam conseguido cumprir a missão de vocês que era salvar vidas, e vocês salvaram muitas. Mas, Quatre pôs tudo a perder. Ele abortou a missão quando retirou a própria vida. – Zechs estava muito abatido agora. O crime contra a própria vida era um que abalava muito os anjos.

-Eu preciso encontrá-lo. Preciso dizer isso a ele... – Barton tinha que fazer o amado entender seu erro.

-Trowa. Sua missão para com Quatre acabou. – O loiro advertiu. – Nada mais pode ser feito. Ele agora está no vale dos suícidas e ninguém sae de lá, somente depois de séculos de sofrimento e talvez o Quatre não perceba nunca que não estava errado.

-Eu vou fazê-lo entender. Eu tenho que fazê-lo entender isso. – Trowa estava irredutível.

Zechs e Trowa ficariam ali dentro da sala redonda o tempo que fosse preciso. Eles só sairiam de lá quando Barton voltasse a assumir a forma impessoal de um anjo. Era como uma terapia intensiva de cura dos males da Terra, entre esses, as marcas de amor eram as mais difíceis de se apagar.

**(6x2-6x2-6x2)**

No inferno as coisas pareciam seguir seu curso normal.

Era cedo quando toda a família Zebu se reuniu à mesa. Heeriana estava sentada numa extremidade e Beel na outra. A mulher gorda lia seu periódico de culinária enquanto o demônio lia o jornal de informações infernais diárias. Wufei tomava seu café olhando para um ponto da parede, como se estivesse sentado sozinho à mesa. Heero estava lá, porém estava tenso. Não tocara em nada na mesa.

Yui olhou para o lugar a seu lado que geralmente era ocupado pelo irmão mais novo, mas Duo não estava. Na certa ainda dormia.

Beel Zebu fechara o jornal e olhara cada membro de sua família. Seus olhos vermelhos pararam ao lado de Heero. Ele apoiou a mão não sobre a mesa.

-Onde está Duo, Heero? – Sua voz saiu como um relâmpago cortante.

-Ahh... Porque tenho que saber? – Yui olhou o pai atravessado.

-Primeiro porque eu quero que você saiba. Segundo porque é sua obrigação zelar por ele, e terceiro porque a próxima vez que eu lhe fizer uma pergunta simples e você me responder dessa forma eu juro que vai sair voando daqui direito para o posso de larvas escaldantes. – Beel falou cada palavra com calma e frieza sem desviar seus olhos vermelhos por nenhum segundo de Heero. –Olhe pra mim, demônio. – Ele exigiu. Heero era o filho que mais se parecia com Beel. E era seu costume sempre desafiar o pai, sempre sustentar seus olhares vermelhos com o azul atrevido, porém nessa manhã ele não o olhava. Era como se estivesse fugindo.

-Certo papai. Desculpe. Eu não vi meu querido irmão hoje, embora eu tenha sempre zelado por sua integridade física, metal e espiritual. Mas hoje, ainda não o vi. – Heero respondeu automaticamente.

-_Bú_. Não gosto que ensine as crianças a agirem como máquinas. Odeio coisas previsíveis, você sabe disso. – Heeriana falou por atrás de sua revista, sem olhar para a família.

-Sinto muito, querida. Prometo tentar rever a educação das crianças. – Ele comentou abafado. –Mas... – Voltando-se ao filho do meio. – Como foi a festa ontem. Nem vi a hora que chegaram.

-A festa? – Heero ficou mudo.

-Sim... A festa... – Beel repetiu.

-Linda. – Sem saber o que dizer Yui acabou se atrapalhando.

-Linda? – Bell repetiu estranhando muito.

-Linda? – Wufei olhou para o irmão como se esse fosse algum ser de mil cabeças.

-Heero, querido! Você disse a palavra... _linda_? Está se sentindo bem? – Heeriana largou a revista de forma urgente e passou a revistar o filho. Medir temperatura, ver dilatação de pálpebras, garganta...

-Estou... Bem, Mamãe. Eu... Só disse... Que foi... _Maçante_. Era isso que eu queria dizer.

-Ah, sim. – Wufei o olhou estreito.

-E Duo, gostou? Não o deixou sozinho nem por um minuto, né? Percebeu algo de estranho, alguém se aproximou dele? Alguém falou alguma piadinha a ele? Mexeu com ele... – Beel começou a tecer uma rede imaginária de possíveis problemas.

-Não, papai. Nada aconteceu. – Heero falou cansado. Se seu pai soubesse a verdade, arrancaria suas asas com requinte de crueldade... E depois ia atrás do maldito enganador de Duo e obrigaria a casar. Mas por hora Yui achou melhor se manter quieto, até mesmo para o bem de Duo.

**(6x2-6x2-6x2-6x2)**

Surgiu um novo dia no inferno. Que diferença fazia? No inferno todos os dias eram iguais, vazios, escuros. Sem amanhã.

Duo já havia tomado seu tão esperado banho. Agora ele estava trançando os cabelos em frente a um pedaço de espelho. Eles não tinham muito conforto por ali, porém a vaidade com aqueles cabelos fizera Duo insistir para que Heero lhe trouxesse aquele pedaço de espelho quando voltasse da Terra.

Seus olhos violetas correram seu reflexo. Não era ele ali. Estava abatido, o rosto cansado, com seu olhar sem brilho. Tão diferente da noite passada quando estava nos braços daquele anjo.

Ele suspirou tentando conter um rompante de dor, como se por dentro lhe tivesse uma ferida viva e chuchante. Lágrimas escorreram enquanto Duo se mantinha congelado frente com seu reflexo.  
Em seu corpo havia tantas marcas, pescoço, os mamilos machucados, as marcas dos dedos do anjo em sua cintura, seu ânus ainda incômodo, sua virgindade ainda ferida. Seu corpo estava massacrado. Ele percorreu cada uma das marcas, sabia que logo elas desapareceriam, porém a marca em sua alma jamais sumiria.

Duo admitia que Heero tinha razão, mas seu coração ainda lhe pregava a cruel peça de acreditar no amor daquele ser, embora soubesse ser impossível. O anjo nada lhe dissera, ele não lhe fez juras, nem promessas de um futuro, era apenas uma noite.

Mas sua alma chorava só de pensar que não ia mais ficar naqueles braços.

-Ohh... Deus. Faça que nos encontremos mais uma vez. – Duo choramingou escorregando para o chão.

**(6x2-6x2-6x2)**

Enquanto esteve trancafiado na sala redonda com Trowa Zechs não pensou, na verdade, se forçou a esquecer da noite de amor que teve com o desconhecido demônio, uma vez que sua missão de trazer de volta a sensatez de Trowa era algo muito dificultoso. Assim o loiro decidiu que tentaria esquecer ao menos enquanto estivesse ali a imagem da melhor noite que tivera.

Quando finalmente saíram, nenhum dos dois saberia dizer quanto tempo se passara desde o dia que entraram.

Zechs estava esgotado, lhe custara muito trazer o anjo Trowa Barton de volta. Livrá-lo das dores e pesos humanos.

Caminharam pelos jardins embora estivessem cansados. O Sol do Éden lhes faria bem. Trowa se deixou cair na grama sentindo o carinho gostoso dos raios do Sol tocarem seu rosto. Ele havia conseguido finalmente se livrar dos sofridos sentimentos humanos, porem jamais esqueceria as lembranças.

-Saudade. – Ele sorriu expondo seus pensamentos de forma alta.

-Como disse? – Zechs o olhou, se sentado à grama também.

-Na Terra existe um idioma que usa essa denominação para quando sentimos falta de alguma coisa que tivemos e que nos foi muito boa.

-São fantásticos, não? Eles conseguem resumir essa grandiosidade em uma única palavra.

-Como é difícil viver como humano. Deus. Eles são tão sofridos, mas ainda assim conseguem a bravura de sorrirem e amarem. Eu tenho hoje, profundo respeito e admiração por eles. – Os olhos de Trowa brilhavam.

Ficaram quietos por muito tempo, apenas olhando o céu.

-Zechs, você me ajudou a resgatar minha celestialidade, mas... Você também sente... Essa palavra. Saudade. O que é? – Trowa o olhou finalmente.

Talvez fosse bom falar um pouco sobre aquele sentimento que estava guardando. Não sabia quanto tempo havia se passado desde aquela noite, nem mesmo se o menino demônio ainda lembrava dele, ou mesmo se ainda estava vivo. Mas era fato que não havia um dia sem lembrar daquele brilho violeta nos olhos grandes e meigos.

-Eu... Depois de tantos séculos, senti a necessidade de fazer sexo. Eu fiz sexo. Tive uma noite maravilhosa de sexo. – O loiro explicou.

-Hum... Ao menos isso mostra que ainda se sente _vivo_. – Trowa brincou.

-Nem sei lhe dizer. Nunca tinha me sentido assim antes.

-Isso é muito. Você já viveu por tantas dimensões. – O outro anjo o olhou.

-Não foi só sexo. Quando eu estava dentro daquele demônio eu me senti tocado por um sentimento que os anjos não poderiam ter. – Ele explicou confuso.

-Tolice... O amor é tão imensamente forte que arruma meios de chegar a todos. E você foi tocado por ele. Capturado em apenas uma noite. – Porque não vai atrás desse tal demônio. Porque não luta por ele? Ao menos eu faria isso por Quatre se ele não estivesse em um local inacessível. O vale dos suicidas.

-Nem brinque. Eu? Um arcanjo. Nunca. Eu acho que vou preferir esquecer.

-E viver assim? Carregando as lembranças dele?

-São saudades... Como você mesmo chamou. – Zechs falou. Talvez fosse mais cômodo viver saudoso a tentar.

-Não. Só se sente falta do que tivemos, meu amigo. Pense nisso e pense se tem motivo para sentir saudades desse demônio. – Trowa saiu o deixando sozinho.

-Ele... É tão mais centrado do que eu. – Zechs considerou a sensatez do anjo de topete. – Eu não posso sentir saudades daquele demônio, ao menos se tivéssemos tido alguma coisa. Ao menos se eu estivesse disposto a correr os riscos e lutar por ele. Mas acho que não estou. – O loiro não sabia. Uma parte forte lhe dizia para abdicar de sua condição de anjo e lutar para ter o demônio, mas outra lhe dizia para esquecer e tratar aquele jovem apenas como uma gostosa diversão de uma noite fria e solitária.

**(6x2-6x2-6x2)**

De fato o tempo havia passado naqueles mundos. Tudo seguia sua normalidade. Porém no inferno alguma coisa estava mudada, na casa de Beel Zebu principalmente.  
Era Duo. O xodó da família. O menino dos olhos meigos estava diferente. Perdera aquela felicidade saltitante de viver. Não que tivesse completamente depressivo. Talvez tenha ficado quando seu coração passara a entender que aquele anjo não lhe procuraria mais. Isso lhe custara. Custara-lhe muito, mas uma vez entendido isso, sua mente tratou de dominar o coração trancando dentro de si a dor crucial. Mas ainda assim, embora estivesse se esforçando para se passar por normal e feliz, como sempre fora, às vezes, em momento de puro descuido seus olhos deixavam sua dor escapar timidamente.

-Eu vou esquecer... Eu tenho que esquecer. – Duo choramingou.

Ele estava no _vale perdido_. Como todo o inferno era um local seco. Ali nada parecia brotar. Uma terra morta.

O jovem demônio nem soube como fora parar ali. Apenas em um momento quase desespero havia voado sem destino enfrentando os ventos gélidos atravessando os desertos e colinas, exausto se deixou pousar no meio daquele vale. E agora estava ali. Ajoelhado ao chão, apoiava às mãos com força na terra sem vida e deixava que suas lágrimas de dor banhassem a terra.

Era bem tarde quando Duo voara de volta para casa. Forçara suas asas ao máximo para chegar nas torres. Estava seco por dentro, como se tivesse derramado todas lágrimas possíveis.

Quando finalmente ele aterrissou dentro de seu quarto após entrar pela janela viu que Heero estava sentando em sua cama com uma expressão nada agradável.

-Heero? – Duo o olhou assustado. Desde quando ele havia se entregado ao anjo que o irmão não lhe voltava à palavra e isso o estava ferindo profundamente.

Quando finalmente ele aterrissou dentro de seu quarto após entrar pela janela viu que Heero estava sentando em sua cama com uma expressão nada agradável.

-Heero? – Duo o olhou assustado. Desde quando ele havia se entregado ao anjo que o irmão não lhe voltava à palavra e isso o estava ferindo profundamente.

-Duo. – Heero se levantou o encarando seriamente. –Papai achou sangue em suas peças íntimas. – O mais velho falou com seriedade. Aquilo era grave demais, uma verdadeira tragédia.

O trançado ficou mudo. Até tentou externar alguma coisa, mas a voz lhe entalou na garganta, numa sensação de extremo desconforto. A boca seca e o estômago embrulhado. Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo.

-Heero. Pelo amor de Deus. Isso não pode acontecer. – Ele finalmente conseguiu falar algo. Mas sua voz saía em pleno descontrole. Seus olhos marejados.

-Infelizmente, aconteceu, Duo. – Yui o olhou com pena. Sabia o que o jovem teria que passar, e tudo por causa de um maldito anjo. – Ele estava só esperando que voltasse. Disse-me que vai vir fazer uma vistoria em seu corpo. – Heero informou.

-Não! – Duo andou para trás em defesa de seu corpo. –Ele não pode. Eu não quero. Meu Deus. Que vergonha! – Estava perdido. – Heero, ele não pode me tocar. Ele não pode saber. – Os olhos violetas imploravam por ajuda, Yui precisava fazer algo.

-Duo. Eu nada posso fazer. Não dessa vez. Papai viu o sangue e você sabe o que isso significa. – Yui se aproximou vendo que Duo estava perdendo a cor e seus movimentos ficavam lentos e mecânicos. Heero foi rápido o suficiente para segurar o irmão antes que esse fosse ao encontro do chão. Com facilidade levou o corpo amolecido até a cama o deitando. –Duo, como você pode deixar isso acontecer? – Heero perguntou com pena. – Esse sangue só pode significar que você engravidou e de um maldito anjo. Papai nunca vai te perdoar, meu irmão. – Ele completou com o coração apertado beijando a testa do mais jovem.

Em poucos minutos Beel Zebu e Heeriana estavam ali no quarto de Duo.

Heero quando viu seus pais entrarem abraçou o menino de forma protetora, porém sabia que nada poderia fazer, seu pai ia até o fim.

-Largue-o Heero. – Sua mãe ordenou. –Seu pai vai ficar sozinho com ele, precisamos ter certeza que nossa casa ainda tem alguma honra. – A mulher agora falou com pesar, ela era experiente, sabia que sangue nas roupas íntimas de _um demônio fêmea_ significava que esta estava grávida, e Duo sendo um hermafrodita, podia ter o mesmo significado.

Heero não viu outra opção senão obedecer.

Duo acabara de despertar. Abrindo os olhos viu o cenário que estava. Seu pai e sua mão com rostos sérios e pálidos, Heero ao seu lado com rosto tenso. Não haveria escapatória.

-Papai. Não. – Ele choramingou implorando ao pai que não o humilhasse daquela forma.

Para Zebu não seria fácil. Seu coração estava se partindo ao meio.

-Duo. Meu bebê. É necessário. – Ele se aproximou abraçando o filho de forma tão carinhosa. Era um demônio forte e impiedoso às vezes, mas em se tratando de fazer seu filho mais novo sofrer ele se tornava o mais frágil dos seres.

Wufei acabara de chegar no quarto e viu a cena. Seu pai, um demônio sempre tão rigoroso quase chorando ao abraçar o filho menor.

-Não papai. Deixe... Deixe que o Heero veja. Eu... Sinto-me melhor com ele. – Duo implorou com o rosto escondido no peito do pai enquanto o abraçava forte.

-Mas... – Zebu olhou para o filho do meio e voltou seu olhar vermelho para o menino em seus braços. Ele sabia que Duo tinha uma forte ligação com aquele irmão, se fosse para alguém o tocar, de certeza ele ia preferir que fosse Yui. –Ele é jovem demais... O que a pessoa vai fazer nesse quarto, criança, é ver se está tudo bem com sua honra e depois reportar a mim. Isso é uma responsabilidade muito grande...- O pai explicou olhando os olhos feridos e magoados de Duo.

-Eu... Fico com Heero. – Wufei se intrometeu. –Isso mesmo que ouviram. Eu assumo essa responsabilidade como mais velho. – Ele completou de forma segura.

Zebu o olhou diretamente nos olhos e o que viu foi uma segurança e determinação tão grandes que não teve como recusar, principalmente porque se sentia grato de Chang assumir essa responsabilidade. Afinal como pai zeloso e estimado que era, não seria fácil ver seu filho amado nu e ainda mais ter que tocá-lo de uma forma tão íntima.

-Eu posso confiar, nos meus dos filhos. – Zebu sorriu para Wufei. Tomando sua esposa ele se voltou para os filhos. – Chang, estaremos ansiosos por explicações. E... Obrigado. – Ele sorriu como pode deixando o quarto.

Uma vez sozinhos no quarto se deu um constrangedor silêncio.

Wufei foi o primeiro a tomar uma decisão. Aproximando-se de Duo ele acariciou o cabelo marrom que sempre achara tão sedoso, descendo os dedos pelo rosto de pele macia. Era tão lindo e delicado deu irmão.

-Não quero mais te ver assim, com esse rostinho triste. Logo você que de nós três sempre foi o mais sapeca. O mais risonho. – Wufei falou dócil de uma forma que não estava acostumado a fazer.

-Fei. – Duo o olhou com carência.

-Duo. – Wufei o tocou delicadamente entre as pernas sentindo um líquido quente e úmido molhar sua mão. Imediatamente afastou o toque, não precisava mais nada para saber que seu pai estava certo sobre os sangramentos.

-Me perdoa. – Duo apenas se largou num pranto. Estava desabafando fortemente em soluços que sacolejavam seu corpo. Tinha tanta vergonha. Todos que mais o amara e o respeitaram agora saberia que ele se oferecera de forma imunda. Como se sentia sujo, humilhado.

-Eii... – Wufei olhou para os dedos sujos com fluido vermelho do irmão. – Vem cá. – Ele o abraçou com carinho o beijando no topo da cabeça. – Já vai passar.

Assim o irmão mais velho acalentou o mais novo com paciência. Heero apenas olhava incapaz de acreditar que seu estranho e calado irmão, que sempre se mostrava alienada aos acontecimentos da família, estava mesmo consolando Duo. Ele estava surpreso.

Seu coração se encheu de um orgulho genuíno do irmão. Wufei no fundo se incomodava como cada um deles, apenas não demonstrava isso com palavras e sim com atos. Quando mais se precisava dele ele estava sempre lá, como uma rocha, quieto, mas forte e presente.

-Vem Yui. – Wufei sorriu para Heero lhe abrindo os braços e ele prontamente aceitou. Assim ficaram os três irmãos abraçados e emocionando. Nenhum falou palavras, apenas ficaram deixando os calores de seus corpos falarem e aquecerem tanta dor.

**(6x2-6x2-6x2)**

-Heero quem foi? – Wufei o interpelou depois que Duo adormecera.

-Eu... Não... – Ele ia dizer.

-Você sabe. – Chang afirmou o fitando.

Heero viu um brilho certo nos olhos negros do irmão mais velho. Wufei lhe expirava confiança. E ficar calado não ajudaria em nada seu doce Duo. Respirando Heero ia falar tudo que sabia.

Wufei saiu do quarto deixando Duo dormindo com Heero velando seu sono. Agora era sabia de tudo e de forma alguma ia deixar barato. Encontraria o anjo de qualquer forma e o forçaria a assumir Duo e aquele bebê, caso contrário o tal anjo pagaria com sangue pela honra da família Zebu.

Ele deixou Heero com o mais novo e foi falar com o pai. Não poderia dizer que estava calmo, pois seu corpo tremia abalado.

Duo era a graça da casa, qualquer coisa que o ferisse feria cada um dos membros daquela família de forma terrível.

Ele encarou o pai que o esperava na sala. O semblante sério de ambos denunciava a gravidade da situação.

-Quem foi? – Zebu perguntou com sua voz fria.

-Pai... Eu não sei. – Wufei não mentiu, afinal nem o próprio Duo sabia quem era o tal anjo.

-Deus. Uma coisa dessas não acontece e ninguém fica sabendo. – Ele estava nervoso. –Eu vou lá no quarto, Wufei eu juro pela honra de meus antepassados que faço Duo falar o nome do desgraçado. E eu varro esse inferno todo atrás desse maldito. – Beel socou a mesa de madeira deixando uma rachadura no centro do móvel. – Eu vou surrá-lo até ele dizer um nome.

-Pai... – Chang o chamou pesaroso.

-Vou surrar o Duo de um jeito que ele vai botar esse filho pela boca! – Zebu berrou. Nunca havia se descontrolado dessa forma, principalmente diante de um filho. Ele estava vencido.

Zebu esquecera sua pose e se lançara numa cadeira. A fronte baixa em vergonha. Ele chorou sua amargura. –Meu Deus. Lúcifer! Todos os anjos e demônios! Como? Como foi acontecer uma desgraça dessas com minha criança? – Ele chorou.

-Pai. – Wufei se abaixou próximo do pai. Para Zebu Duo ainda era sua criança linda, Chang sabia disso. –Eu sei seu desespero. Eu também estou ferido por dentro, mas posso te pedir uma coisa? – Ele sustentou o olhar. – Não faça nada ao Duo e não tome nenhuma atitude sobre isso. Deixe-me cuidar disso, eu imploro. – Chang estava ajoelhado ao lado do pai, seus olhos negros estavam úmidos.

Zebu sorriu. Era a primeira vez que ele chorava na frente de seu filho e era a primeira vez que via seu filho chorar na sua frente. –Eu... Não sei. – Ele falou com o coração partido.

-Eu imploro. Eu amo meu irmão. Eu juro para o senhor que eu e Heero vamos acertar tudo. Nós vamos encontrar essa criatura que tocou nosso irmão... – Ele falou com tanta força de convicção.

-Vocês sabem que foi. – Zebu afirmou.

-Por tudo que existe de sagrado, confia em mim e no Heero.

-Duas semanas. Vou lhes dar duas semanas. Dou minha palavra que Duo nada vai sofrer nesse meio tempo, mas passado esse tempo, se nenhuma solução surgir, vou tomar minhas resoluções. Eu não vou ter um filho que era uma promessa de ser a lenda de nosso povo virar a nossa vergonha maior. – Lhe custava dizer tal coisa, mas teria que tomar uma decisão muito dura em relação a Duo.

-Não vai precisar o ferir, eu lhe prometo. – Wufei sorriu. Tinham um pacto.

-Eu conto com você filho. Agora eu vou me deitar. Estou como se estivesse doente por dentro. Vou acalmar sua mãe, eu achei melhor ela ficar no quarto.

-Eu sei. Sla ia querer matar o Duo. – Wufei sorriu. A mãe era a pessoa mais temperamental da casa.

-Wufei. – O pai lhe chamou. – Estou orgulhoso de você, por estar se mostrando um verdadeiro homem, com coragem e valentia para defender seu irmão.

-Ele é minha família. Vou morrer pela honra dele se for necessário. – Chang afirmou com verdade.

* * *

Soninho gotosooo..

Hina (fora de casa... a trabalho.. P)


	5. Chapter 5

**Entre o céu e o inferno**

**

* * *

**

**(6x2-6x2-6x2) **

No Éden Zechs havia finalmente assumido suas tarefas, porém tudo parecia caótico demais. Aquele lugar sem o arcanjo loiro nada era.

A mesma balburdia no imenso balcão de mármore Zechs encontrou quando chegou pela manhã. Ao vê-lo todos vieram em sua direção aos gritos, cada um parecia mais urgente que o outro, cada um queria algo o mais rápido possível.

O loiro suspirou dando atenção a todos, ouvindo e aconselhando, resolvendo o que podia, o que não podia anotava prometendo tentar fazer algo.

Era apenas mais um dia normal no Éden. Porém não continuaria assim no que dependesse de Wufei e Heero.  
Os demônios iam até o Éden e tentariam falar com alguém responsável a fim de localizarem o maldito _anjo tarado_.

Assim saíram bem cedo do inferno seguindo o percurso até o lago negro. Havia pressa e urgência, nenhum dos dois prestara muita atenção nas imagens que surgiram nas águas quando passaram, finalmente chegando à ponte. Parados sem coragem de atravessar. Os dizeres eram claros, assim eles sabiam não poder voar para o outro lado.

Conheciam as histórias dos _ventos sagrados_ que derrubavam anjos e demônios que tentavam cruzar com asas aquele abismo sem fim. Era arriscado atravessar, uma vez que tinham intenções nada agradáveis. Eles sabiam que a ponte era segura apenas para as almas puras, que tinham no coração as mais amáveis intenções.

Eles se olharam.

-Escute, Chang. Eu não quero fazer mal a ninguém no Éden. Eu quero apenas que o anjo que usou nosso doce irmão repare o mal que fez e o assuma com o bebê dele. Isso não é querer fazer mal. – Yui se justificou. – A ponte é justa. Ela sabe que terá que nos deixar passar, é para fazer o bem a um coração que está despedaçado lá em casa que agente quer ir ao Éden. – Ele completou.

-Eu sei, mas e se esse tal anjo nos jogar na cara que ele só teve o Duo porque o próprio se ofereceu? E se não quiser reparar o erro? Se para esse anjo tiver só sido uma _farrinha_ com um demônio vadio? Por que lamento muito falar isso, mas nosso irmão agiu como um...

-Não. Eu pensei isso no início. Mas o Duo só se entregou porque o amava. – Heero o cortou.

-Então? O Duo o ama e você acha que ele o amava também? Então porque nunca o procurou? – Chang falou. –Se for mesmo isso eu não vou poupar esse maldito e a ponte sabendo disso pode não nos deixar passar. – Ele comentou.

-Eu sei. Mas eu vou tentar assim mesmo. Vou pelo Duo e se eu morrer aqui vou morrer feliz. – Heero falou com coragem.

Tomados de coragem eles se anteciparam. Cada passo dado a ponte tremia insegura. Estavam no meio quando ela começou a balançar com mais vigor. Heero se segurou com força nas cordas que faziam a vez de corrimão. Ele fechou os olhos pensando em seu irmão menor chorando por causa daquela desilusão. Heero acreditou que poderia tentar falar com o desconhecido anjo e poderia fazê-lo querer ficar com Duo. Isso ao menos ia trazer um sorriso naquele rostinho triste de seu irmão.

A ponte voltou a se equilibrar e finalmente eles pisaram na grama macia do Éden para seu alívio.

Caminharam assustados. Ambos já haviam ido ao menos uma vez naquele jardim, mas era sempre uma surpresa muito bonita. O Éden era um lugar que dava prazer de estar.

Se não tivessem em um momento tão sério e se não fossem tão _fechados_ ambos poderiam sair cantarolando por aqueles jardins, porém não convinha. Estavam contra o tempo, tinham que achar o tal anjo.

Assim eles seguiram pelos jardins e quando o tempo se esgotava usaram as asas para voar pelo gostoso ar do Éden, sentindo o vento fresco e a brisa delicada em seus rostos.

-Como é lindo esse lugar. – Heero comentou distraído quando passaram sobre um rio cristalino. Eu gosto muito do Sol. – Ele completou.

-Em pensar que nosso lugar já foi assim também... Ao menos é o que diz a lenda. – Wufei comentou.

Trocaram algumas palavras enquanto voavam. Mas ao se aproximarem de uma enorme construção ficaram calados e concentrados.

-É aqui? - Heero perguntou desconfiado descendo ao chão.

-Parece. – Chang respondeu também pousando e olhando a imensa escadaria que se seguia.

Estavam numa escadaria sem fim. Ali não era permitido usar as asas, por isso era necessário ter fôlego. Estavam indo para a _delegacia celestial_.

O prédio tinha seu ar de imponência, era um palacete branco com detalhes dourados. As janelas redondas e as torres baixas lembravam uma fortaleza charmosa.

-Pegue a senha e espere. – Uma _anja _falou séria. Ela encarou os dois e coçou os cabelos presos em dois coques. Seus olhos se tornaram nada agradáveis. –São... Demônios? – Ela quase gritou.

-Somos. Queremos uma retaliação sobre um grave erro cometido por um de vosso povo. – Heero a encarou com frieza.

-Não vão conseguir nada aqui. Mas... Peguem a senha e esperem. – Ela terminou com eles já se dirigindo a outros recém-chegados.

Wufei suspirou pegando e seus olhos sem seguida se arregalaram ao ver o número contido ali naquele pequeno pedaço de papel. –Heero, nós vamos morrer aqui. Nós pegamos o número 1.749.553. – O mais velho quase gritava nesse momento. -É piada de mau gosto. – Wufei sentou-se vencido na imensa sala de espera. Estava lotada.

Havia de tudo. Anjos, diabretes, shinigamis, almas penadas, almas evoluídas, crianças, animais... Havia toda espécie de seres possíveis.

O tempo parecia não correr naquele lugar, bem como aquela sala parecia nunca esvaziar. Wufei havia conversado com algumas almas que também estavam na espera. Uns lhe disseram que estavam ali há mais de três anos, elas ainda se baseavam no tempo dos humanos uma vez que estavam esperando uma vaga no purgatório, pois as suas haviam sido negociadas por um falso anjo que lhes vendera falsas vagas.

-Heero, quanto tempo já devemos estar aqui? –Wufei falou baixo desconfiado.

-Não sei... Mas muito tempo. – Ele comentou.

-Vamos embora... –Wufei gemeu.

-Tenho uma idéia melhor.

Yui estreitou os olhos. Da forma que ele havia pensado iam ser recebidos o quanto antes por alguém.

Assim fizeram, embora Wufei tivesse relutado muito em tal loucura, mas ele já havia entendido que por Duo Yui fazia qualquer coisa e de bom grado.

Dessa forma estavam agora os dois passeando calmamente pelos corredores da delegacia completamente nus. Se não fosse por um ato quase desesperado de dois irmãos querendo ajudar o caçula aquilo até seria engraçado.

De qualquer forma teve o efeito esperado, pois logo estavam cobertos por lençóis na sala de uma inspetora que os olhava com reprovação.

-Ora onde já se viu andarem assim por ai? Vocês sabiam que tivemos senhoras indo para enfermais de tanto... De tanto... Esqueçam. –A mulher que lhes falava corou levemente. –Eu sou a inspetora celestial Sally Pô. Ela se apresentou olhando fixamente para Wufei. O rapaz-demônio era interessante, assim como o outro e ambos tinham _um grande porte_, ela pode notar. –Sabem que vão ficar detidos, mas antes eu preciso saber a sua defesa.

Wufei e Heero explicaram seus motivos para tal loucura. Ela não pode deixar de se comover com a história toda.

-E então o irmãozinho de vocês está lá chorando com um filho na barriga? E o coitadinho acha que ele vai o procurar? –ela perguntou chorando dramaticamente enxugando o nariz num lencinho de papel.

-Mas ou menos. –Wufei respondeu sem jeito.

-Por ai. –Yui revirou os olhos de forma impaciente. Aquela mulher ia ajudar ou ia ficar chorando o dia todo?

-Bom... Vejamos. –Ela sorriu jogando o lenço fora e olhando para os demônios. –Sabem o nome desse anjo? Estado civil, endereço, brevê de vôo rasante, idade, numero do registro angelical? Ahh o tipo sangui... –ela seguiu falando.

-Não! –Heero quase gritou olhando para aquela mulher. Seus olhos frios estavam prestes a matá-la.

-Bem... O que sabem sobre ele? – Ela levantou uma sobrancelha.

-Bom... É alto, loiro e tem asas, ahhh... E no dia estava vestido de braço. –Wufei tentou.

**(6x2-6x2-6x2)**

Cabisbaixo eles foram quase enxotados da delegacia. Sally ficara furiosa. Afinal seria impossível procurar por um anjo loiro de asas e vestido de branco. Eles agora caminhavam lentamente pelas ruas do Éden e viam que em todas as partes havia alguém com essa descrição.

-Heero. Temos que voltar. Agente tenta ficar na frente do Duo quando papai o atravessar com aquela katana que ele guarda no escritório. –Wufei fez uma tentativa de piada, mas falhou miseravelmente, o caso era mesmo muito grave.

-Eu não vou voltar. Nós prometemos a Duo e a papai. – Ele falou pensativo.

-Mas...

-Lembra da Relena? Ela pode nos ajudar. – Heero falou.

-Relena? –Wufei olhou para o irmão com pena, ele devia estar mesmo muito desesperado para ter uma idéia dessas. –Pretende se ajoelhar aos pés dela? – O mais velho comentou derrotado.

**(6x2-6x2-6x2)**

No inferno Duo não saía de casa. Mais exatamente não saía do quarto. Desde que os dois irmãos partiram em busca de seu amado anjo que ele havia ficado naquele estado.

Não comia, não sorria, não falava. Apenas mantinha-se largado sobre a cama. Às vezes deixava seus olhos tristes se vidrarem am algum ponto do teto, às vezes chorava.

Sua mãe entrou no quarto finalmente. Desde que havia descoberto que o jovem não era mais virgem e que de quebra estava esperando um filho que nem o pai nem a mãe lhe falavam. Porem Heeriana sabia que Duo estava há muito tempo confinado naquele quarto e no mais ele precisava se alimentar muito bem. Afinal um bebê-demônio consumia muita energia da _mãe_, nesse caso do pai. Ela entrou em silêncio no quarto carregando uma bandeja com uma sopa extremamente cheirosa.

Duo a olhou. Estava tão fraco. Mas seu estômago reclamou aquela comida assim que ele sentiu o cheiro maravilhoso da sopa.

-Meu querido. Tem que se alimentar para nutrir o bebê. A mamãe já lhe havia falado que os bebês-demônio são muito exigentes com _suas mamães_, eles consomem toda a energia que podem... Eu já vi caso da mãe padecer por cauda do bebê. –ela falou, mas logo percebeu o quanto estava sendo desapropriado. Era uma mulher gorda e divertida, mas não era hora para brincar daquela forma.

Duo a olhou com decepção.

-Perdão, meu doce. –ela sorriu sincera. –Você é muito forte. Tenho certeza que esse bebê vai ser cheio de saúde. –ofereceu a sopa ao filho, que prontamente aceitou.

Heeriana sorriu ao vê-lo comer com tamanha gana. Ela ficou o olhando meigamente e enquanto ele comia, ela dava dicas diversas sobre bebês, sobre as roupas que o nenê deveria usar. Sobre Duo começar a fazer o enxoval da criança.

A matriarca notava que enquanto ela ia falando de bebês os olhos de Duo brilhavam, apesar de tudo ele já amava esse filho, e isso era bom. Ao menos sairia da depressão se sentisse o quanto era importante aquela criança estar bem.

Heeriana soube a grande ajuda que seria para Duo essa reaproximação, e assim passaram a tarde toda trocando informações sobre crianças, sobre os cuidados com o primeiro banho, sobre amamentação, etc. Duo estava agora distante das preocupações, falar em seu filho era algo que lhe animava muito.

**(6x2-6x2-6x2)**

No Éden Wufei e Heero chegaram ao palácio de cristal. As torres mais altas sumiam nas nuvens.

Heero ficou parado por um tempo olhando tamanha grandiosidade. Ele não entendeu os motivos de tanto luxo e beleza, porque os anjos necessitavam daquilo? Porque? Se eles eram apenas à vontade de Deus?

-Tsc... Eu não sei como esses seres podem se considerar a bondade e vontade de Deus. Eles perdem mais tempo com sua confortável vida que pensando nos humanos. – Ele comentou voando para o topo de uma das altas torres.

Wufei o seguiu, ele achava que Heero tinha razão ao criticar a forma de vida dos anjos, porém ele achava que seu pai tinha razão em dizer que os demônios sim, eram a melhor criação de Deus, uma vez que, eram desprovidos de luxos, céticos no trabalho de ensinar algo aos humanos, e humildes ao deixar que todas a glórias caíssem sobre os homens.

-Papai tem razão quando admira os demônios. É necessário ser forte e consciente quando se ouve tudo o que os humanos falam a respeito de nós, quando no fundo somos os que mais os ajudam. – Wufei falou pousando na varanda ampla da torre.

-Mamãe que diz certo. _Nunca espere muito dos seres humanos_. – Heero comentou, seguindo o irmão.

Quando entraram no imenso salão ficaram imóveis. O que viram ali era um verdadeiro engarrafamento de anjos. Era o caos. Havia asas brancas batendo para todos os lados, gritos, empurrões, falatórios. Papeis, etc. Era simplesmente um verdadeiro caos.

No meio de toda aquela confusão parecia haver um anjo loiro e alto que tentava por fim aquela _quase zona_.

Ao lado desse anjo havia a moça loira que eles procuravam. Relena era a mais agitada de todas, ela parecia cobrar alguma coisa ao anjo loiro.

-Sinto muito, Relena. Mas a resposta é _não_. – Zechs falou quase aos berros e se voltando para outros anjos deixou a moça falando sozinha. O que Heero e Wufei agradeceram, afinal puderam se aproximar dela.

-Relena. – Heero a chamou com certo cuidado, sabia que a moça não admitia muito bem sua presença.

-Heero? – Relena lhe sorriu.

-Ah... Olá. – Yui piscou sem entender. Wufei o seguiu, afinal ambos acreditavam que a moça os arremessaria daquela torre com apenas um grito, porém ela estava ali sorrindo de forma _quase_ doce.

-Quanto tempo. – A moça completou. –Soube que foi para a Terra e passou três anos lá...

-Heero, irmão. –Wufei o puxou de lado. –Ela não te odiava? –ele perguntou baixo entre os dentes.

-Ahhh... –Heero sorriu sem jeito fazendo um aceno para Relena que o olhava insistentemente enquanto ele sussurrava com o irmão. –Eu achava que sim... Mas você sabe como são as mulheres, e, mais sendo um anjo... – Yui explicou.

-Aproveite. –O mais velho o empurrou para mais junto na moça.

-Ahhh? Que? –Heero o olhou como se não estivesse acreditando.

-Vamos, você pode convencê-la a ajudar Duo. –Wufei sorriu.

De todas as criaturas no mundo não havia ninguém mais repugnante que Relena, mas a idéia de vê-la se interessar em ajudá-los a localizar o aproveitador de seu frágil irmão valia apena.

_-Duo, Duo. O que eu não faço por você?_ – Ele se penitenciou se aproximando da moça.

A única vontade de Yui era realmente sair daquele lugar o quanto antes, sair de perto daquela garota insuportável, mas a única razão no mundo que o fazia ficar plantado como um imenso idiota era o fato de que aquela Relena podia o ajudar a localizar aquele maldito anjo que havia feito tanto mal a seu pequeno irmão.

Wufei se sentou numa escadaria sozinho enquanto via seu irmão praticamente esmagar uma maçaneta de um aporta onde estava encostado ao falar com Relena. Pela expressão de Heero a conversa não era muito agradável.

Quando Heero se reaproximou de Wufei não disse uma palavra. Com algum tempo ele finalmente informou que deviam esperar ali até a noite chegar para poder falar com o irmão dela, o anjo loiro que estava cercado de outros anjos tentando organizar a confusão. A expressão de Yui evitou que o irmão lhe fizesse perguntas.

Assim deixaram a noite cair. Mantiveram-se sentados no chão frio de mármore enquanto o salão se esvaziava. Já era noite feita quando o último anjo nervoso deixou o salão.

O anjo loiro se apoiou no mármore do balcão. Estava cansando e sua cabeça rodopiava. Queria dar descanso a sua alma, a sua mente, e talvez a seu corpo. Zechs caminhou lentamente para a janela, tudo que queria era voar para seu quarto e dormir um pouco.

-Por favor, espere. – A voz grave e séria de Heero cortara o silêncio da sala vazia. Ele não era acostumado ao pedido, mas a situação exigia cautela.

Zechs se virou encarando os dois rapazes. Há quanto tempo estariam ali ele não sabia, porem pareciam cansados e ansiosos.

-Olhem. O horário de expediente já acabou. Eu sinto muito, mas vão ter que voltar amanhã. –o arcanjo lhe deu as costas de forma desinteressada.

-Nosso caso é urgente! –Heero se aproximou.

-Sinto muito, todos vocês tem urgência. –O loiro não lhe deu importância.

-Não pode fazer isso. Viemos de muito longe. –o demônio de cabelos rebeldes insistia.

-Escute, garoto. Lido com tipos como vocês durante o dia todo. Chegam na última hora e querem ser atendidos. –a paciência de Zechs estava se esgotando. Ele já havia pedido que os rapazes voltassem no dia seguinte, mas o mais jovem deles parecia ser bem mais persistente que qualquer outro necessitado que já lhe aparecera por ali.

-Mas... –

-Estou cansado. –Zechs o cortou definitivamente com impaciência.

-Não se importa com os problemas dos outros? Não me soa como um anjo. – Wufei finalmente se envolveu na conversa. Ele estava furioso, afinal tinham cruzado uma longa distância e o mínimo que mereciam era encontrar alguém que os ouvisse.

-Eu não sou um anjo. Sou um arcanjo de ordem maior. E estou cansado. Trabalho duro para resolver esses problemas. Agora saiam. –a voz de Zechs se alterou nitidamente.

-Não vou sair. Vim aqui pedir ajuda e não movo minhas asas até alguém me ouvir. – Heero tomou uma postura arrogante o encarando com bravura.

-Maldição. Vocês anjos tem que aprender a ouvir a palavra não...

Heero estava farto. Ele e seu irmão haviam passado por muito sacrifício. Não fazia seu estilo, mas gritaria se fosse preciso. Berraria louco até que aquele anjo maldito que desgraçou sue irmão aparecesse.

Ele fechou seus olhos fazendo imensas asas negras brotarem de suas costas.

Zechs apenas o olhou surpreso ao ver as asas negras do rapaz arrastarem ao chão. Era belo, porém, era um demônio? Um demônio na torre?

-Não sou um anjo, sou um demônio. E demônios não estão acostumados a ouvir _não_ como resposta. –ele sorriu frio se aproximando. Seus olhos tinham uma cor forte de azul cobalto. Ele agora parecia outro, bem diferente do que até há pouco tempo pedia por atenção. Agora seus passos firmes _exigiam_ atenção.

Zechs engoliu as palavras. Aquele demônio o estava amedrontando?

-Eu quero ajuda. –Yui falou frio e lento o que o anjo apenas consentiu com um menear de cabeça. –Eu tenho um irmão muito jovem, é apenas uma criança inocente. Mas é belo, talvez o ser mais belo de todos os mundos, eu não estaria sendo exagerado. – Heero prosseguiu.

-O que há com esse seu irmão? –o loiro falou vencido. Talvez fizesse sentido ouvir aquele demônio, afinal tinha que ser alguma coisa realmente grave para um demônio se abalar do inferno, pôr os pés na terra sagrada do Éden.

-Ele foi estuprado. –Wufei se antecipou. Ele sabia que Duo não havia sido em momento algum forçado a nada, mas na sua ótica de irmão mais velho e protetor até a morte, ele via Duo como a grande vítima da situação.

-E o que tem o Éden com isso? – O arcanjo os olhou sem entender.

-Cale a boca, Wufei. – Heero bufou. –Ele não foi estuprado. Fizeram mal a ele. –Agora Yui explicou a Zechs a situação.

-Deus. Vocês saíram do inferno, cruzaram meio Éden para me dizerem que seu jovem irmão manteve relações sexuais? Eu nada estou entendendo. eEra justo que os demônios lhe dissessem de uma vez por todas o que significava tudo aquilo. –Venham. –Finalmente vencido Zechs os chamou para uma sala à parte.

-Temos que achar o anjo que desvirginou nosso irmão mais novo. -Heero falou.

-Sei. Então, vamos por partes. Vocês são demônios e dizem que o irmão de vocês, um demônio, manteve relações sexuais com um anjo. –o loiro os encarou. –Acaso não são os irmãos Zebú? Aqueles que viviam a nos perturbar quando crianças? –o arcanjo não pode deixar de lembrar dos dois que fazia sua irmã Relena ter crises histéricas.

-Ahh... Claro. Você o irmão mais velho da Relena. Ao visto continua o mesmo arrogante de sempre. –Chang alfinetou. Nunca fora muito de seu agrado a presença de Zechs.

-Então você ainda se lembra? – Heero se surpreendeu. – Nós merecemos mesmo, Wufei. – O mais jovem cutucou o irmão, afinal, não era o momento de levantar antigas rixas.

-Como poderia esquecer? Relena ficou gritando no meu ouvido durante duas semanas por causa daquelas cegonhas que vocês roubaram. –Zechs sorriu relaxando mais e dando àquela conversa um tom menos denso.

Heero suspirou. Estava esgotado. Afinal aquela situação com seu irmão estava o arrasando, mas era bom saber que aquele arcanjo que lhe falava não era má pessoa, uma vez que sentia todo o clima tenso daquele momento e ainda assim tentava apaziguar tudo com aquelas lembranças de infância.

-Zechs. Ele ainda é só uma criança. Eu não digo que ele não tenha a parcela de culpa dele em tudo isso, mas mesmo assim. Eu acho um filho um fardo pesado demais para ele sozinho. E ainda mais ele sofrendo desse jeito, ele diz que ama o maldito anjo. – Yui falou abaixando a cabeça.

-Eu sinto muito... Mas... Esse demônio? O irmão de vocês... Ele está grávido?

-Duo é um hermafrodita. –Wufei explicou.

Alguma coisa pareceu fazer mais sentido naquela história. Zechs se levantou como quem perde fôlego. A cor lhe fugira das faces quando ele seguiu até a janela ampla dando as costas aos dois irmãos. Precisa de ar, de tempo... As idéias foram se assentando na sua cabeça.

Aqueles dois vinham em busca do anjo que tivera o irmão novo deles, o jovem tinha engravidado. Zechs jamais se esqueceria dele, do corpo dele, da beleza, da inocência. Era um hermafrodita o jovem demônio que ele havia tomado como seu no meio da grama do jardim do limbo.

É claro. Só podia ser ele, seu demônio quente. Zechs apoiou as mãos no vidro de uma das janelas, estava pálido.

-Zechs? Algum problema? – Wufei se dirigiu até ele.

-Acho que... Esse anjo que... Vocês... Procuram... Eu. – Ele olhou para o irmão mais velho de Duo. –Sou eu. – Anunciou. Fosse como fosse devia isso a eles.

Heero e wufei ficaram por um segundo sem reação.  
Mas Heero foi o primeiro a retomar as atitudes.

-Você? O arcanjo perfeito do Éden? Você usou Duo? – Heero se levantou.

Talvez ele não estivesse agindo de forma correta, mas depois de tanto sofrimento com essa situação tudo o que ele queria era poder desabafar. Pôr para fora tudo que estava lhe embrulhando o estômago.

-Heero... Eu não sabia. Eu vou explicar tudo. – Zechs tentou ser convincente a ponto de explicar os motivos que o impediram de procurar aquele demônio.

-Seu maldito aproveitar. –Heero partiu para cima de Zechs. Ele nem mesmo tinha noção do que faria, apenas queria deixar seu corpo agir. Wufei entendia o irmão e seu desespero, porém ele era o mais velho e o mais sensato quando se tratava de Duo. Ele segurou o irmão mais novo o impedindo de avançar sobre o anjo.

-Não. Deixa, Wufei. Deixa! –Heero gritou. Era a primeira vez que Chang via Yui agir daquela forma. Na certa ele havia chegado ao estopim de suas emoções.

Os gritos de Heero foram altos. Havia dúzias de acusações sobre o arcanjo.

-Zechs! O que está acontecendo aqui? – Avidiel foi atraído pelos gritos.

-Heero... Eu posso te explicar. Não é nada disso que você está pensando. Eu amo o Duo também, apenas nos desencontramos... Eu juro. – Zechs se apressou em falar tentando sobrepor os gritos do demônio.

-Você me paga... Por fazê-lo chorar... – Yui gemeu perdendo a coincidência. Estava esgotado.

Avidiel o olhava acusadoramente par ao filho. Seus olhos urgentes exigiam uma resposta à presença de dois demônios da sala da torre.

**(6x2-6x2-6x2)**

* * *

**Beijos,  
****Hina**


	6. Chapter 6

**Entre o céu e o inferno

* * *

**

**(6x2-6x2-6x2)**

No Éden o clima era tenso. A situação não podia ser mais caótica. Aquela história toda teria que ser muito bem explicada.

Heero havia tido uma crise nervosa por causa de Duo e agora estava dormindo em um dos quartos da Torre mestra. Agora estava Adiviel, Wufei e Zechs sentados à sala central para conversarem sobre os fatos.

Avidiel respirou fundo passando as mãos nos cabelos loiros os desarrumando. Estava tenso com tudo aquilo.

-Então Zechs. Um anjo com experiência secular decide se divertir por uma noite de forma carnal e teve para si um demônio. – o arcanjo olhou o filho com reprovação. – E não atentou se esse demônio era de família, ou não? – suspirou.

-Pai...

-Zechs. Não sei se entende a gravidade da situação. Mas o que está me dizendo é que retirou a virgindade de um demônio hermafrodita, filho caçula da mais influente família de demônios do inferno, e ainda engravidou esse jovem que se diz apaixonado por você. – ele não podia acreditar que um anjo como Zechs podia ter feito tal coisa. – Como pode fazer isso a uma quase criança?

-Senhor. Entendo que Duo teve sua culpa, Zechs não o obrigou a nada. Mas e agora como fica? – Wufei encarou o pai do anjo. Seus olhos escuros tinham um brilho sério. Ele cruzou os braços sobre o peito esperando uma resposta.

-Ahh... Entendo. O rapaz não vai ficar desamparado. – Avidiel considerou.

-Se a barriga de Duo começar a crescer e nada for feito, papai vai tomar as providências dele, que serão péssimas. Duo não vai ser poupado. – Wufei avisou.

-Sei como é difícil a posição de seu irmão nisso tudo. De todos ele é o menos culpado. – os olhos de Adiviel desviaram para o filho com severidade. – Zechs terá a hombridade de reparar tal mal causado. – ele afirmou.

-Reparar? – Zechs estreitou os olhos. O que seu pai queria dizer com reparar? – Nada do que façamos vai mudar... – ele falou.

-Você é louco ou bobo? Você não ouviu? O garoto está grávido e diz que ama você. – o pai lhe recriminou.

-Mas... Eu não sei onde quer chegar. – claro que sabia exatamente aonde todos ali queriam chegar. Afinal fora isso que Wufei e Heero vieram fazer ali. Cobrar uma reparação.

-Quando possuiu esse garoto, sabia que ele era virgem. – Avidiel falou baixo. – O engravidou e o deixou com esperanças de alguma coisa, afinal o próprio irmão disse que o menino o ama. – ele concluiu. – Você vai reparar esse mal. O jovem não vai ficar sem amparo. Esse filho vai ter pai e nome. – Avidiel informou.

-Mas... Zechs. Quer isso? – Wufei o interpelou. – Duo o ama. Jamais vai aceitá-lo por causa do filho. Então. Se não quiser nada com ele... – Chang sustentou seu olhar. Não estava ali mendigando alguma coisa estava cobrando a honra de seu irmão.

-Eu... Quero. Avise seu pai que o anjo que tomou o filho dele tem nome e sobrenome, e que esse bebê que Duo espera vai levar meu nome e meu sobrenome. – o loiro falou seguro.

As coisas não caminharam como Zechs queria, porém era o mais sensato a fazer. Reparar aquele mal entendido e impedir um mal estar maior entre as partes era a melhor solução.

Findada aquela conversa, Wufei foi dividir o quarto com Heero. Afinal ele também estava muito cansado. Na manhã seguinte eles retornariam para o inferno levando aquela boa nova.

**(6x2-6x2-6x2)**

Avidiel subiu ao ponto mais alto da torre naquela noite. Precisava ficar mais perto de Deus.

Hoje descobrira que seu filho não era o posso de segurança que sempre imaginara, era ainda jovem e inconseqüente como todo os jovens eram. Outra coisa que muito lhe feria, era a idéia de saber que seu filho havia possuído um demônio virgem e principalmente que esse demônio era o filho mais novo de seu ex-noivo e isso lhe traziam lembranças ruins. Ele sabia que não tivera culpa de se apaixonar por uma humana quando estava na terra, apenas havia acontecido e contra as verdades do amor nada se pode fazer. Mas sabia que havia feito muito mal a Zebu, havia o ferido para sempre.

-Não quero repetir o erro de vê-lo chorar mais uma vez, Zebu. – ele gemeu para si.

-Achei você não ficava triste. – Treize se sentou ao seu lado.

-Acho que todos temos uns rompantes humanos de vez em quando. – ele confessou.

-Sei... – o amigo respeitou seu momento, mantendo-se fiel ao seu lado sem nada dizer.

Ficaram em silêncio banhados no escuro da noite. Avidiel não queria aquele casamento. Na verdade tudo que menos desejava era uma aproximação entre as duas famílias, porém não podia admitir que o pobre garoto ficasse sozinho numa situação daquelas. Mas talvez se Zechs não tivesse a obrigação de casar, se ao menos essa criança não existisse, mas existia. Zechs e Duo haviam a feito existir e agora teriam que assumir seus atos.

O tempo que se passava tanto no céu quanto no inferno, não era contabilizado.  
Assim Wufei e Heero voltaram para casa e informaram ao pai que dentre em breve o anjo que tocou Duo viria a sua casa para lhe tomar a mão do jovem.

Zebu não pode deixar de ficar triste com tudo isso. De fato, nem ele e nem Heeriana haviam sonhado com tal futuro para o jovem filho, porém atualmente nada podiam fazer. Seria uma opção matar o anjo e fazer Duo abortar aquele bebê, mas uma vez que o próprio Duo se dizia apaixonado pelo anjo e mais apaixonado ainda pelo filho dentro de si não era justo fazer tal maldade. Assim apenas tiveram que esperar pelo dia que Zechs veio ao inferno pedir a mão do jovem.

Foi bem simples e rápido. A visita foi programada para uma noite de lua cheia. Zechs veio com o pai até as construções rudimentares dos demônios. O loiro não pode deixar de reparar no contraste imenso que havia de uma realidade para outra. Era até de surpreender que Duo tivesse saído de um lugar como aquele.

Pai e filho estavam na sala quando a família Zebu veio a seu encontro. Wufei e Heero à frente, Zebu e Heeriana, e em seguida, atrás de todos, com um semblante triste vinha Duo.

Zechs viu seu mundo se alegrar, como se Duo tivesse acendido um facho de luz intensa. Era como se a chegada do jovem àquela sala tivesse a capacidade de colorir um mundo que antes era cinza. Zechs sorriu sentindo seu coração pular dentro do peito.

Ele não se refreou. Sorrindo passou por todos os familiares e abraçou Duo.

Não trocaram palavras. Apenas aquele abraço, por instantes demorados, sem se incomodarem com seu pais e irmãos que os observavam.

-Perdão. – Zechs falou baixinho ao ouvido do demônio.

-Achei que não vinha. Eu sei que não me prometeu nada, mas meu coração estúpido não pode deixar de se enganar. – Duo respondeu se sentindo miserável por ter se apaixonado.

-Naquela noite eu não queria que passasse daquilo, mas no dia seguinte toda minha alma e meu corpo exigiam você, mas eu tive tantos problemas. Fiquei tão envolvido em meus trabalhos que não pude vir... – Zechs falava baixo enquanto mantinha Duo em seu abraço.

-Eu sei. Wufei me falou. Você teve que ajudar outro anjo. – Duo havia sido esclarecido dos motivos de Zechs em não vir atrás dele antes. –E ainda mais que nem sabíamos aonde começar a procurar um pelo outro.

-Eu sei. No dia seguinte fiquei tão louco comigo, eu não sabia seu nome, não sabia como te ver de novo. Fiquei muito impressionado quando soube pelos seus irmãos que você se tratava do filho mais jovem dos Zebu. – Zechs sorriu.

-Eu também não esperava que você fosse um arcanjo tão poderoso no Éden. – Duo também sorriu.

-Eu não sabia se como um anjo, eu podia dizer isso, mas hoje eu sei o que meu coração sente. – Zechs se separou do jovem o olhando nos olhos. – Eu amo você. – Ele falou sorrindo com extrema verdade.

Duo ficou paralisado. Ele sabia que anjos não manifestavam aquele tipo de sentimentos.

-Senhor e senhora, Zebu. – se virando para os pais do demônio Zechs fez as mesuras de praxe. Já sabem os motivos que me levaram a não procurar seu filho antes. Mas lhes devo um pedido de desculpa. Afinal esses motivos foram agravados por minhas dúvidas e inseguranças, porém hoje sei que não posso viver sem seu filho.

-Tem certeza, anjo? Tem certeza que pode fazer Duo feliz? – Zebu o encarou.

-Eu o amo. Com toda minha força. – Zechs falou.

-Hum... Cuidado. A sua tarefa não vai ser fácil. Terá que enfrentar o preconceito de demônios e anjos e ainda vai ter a responsabilidade de cuidar da minha maior relíquia. Duo é o maior tesouro do inferno. – Zebu falou. –Ele é a estrela prometida que veio para mudar as coisas... – Ele completou dando vazão à crença.

Zechs nada falou, mas sabia quanto aquele garoto demônio era especial. Sabia que seria para Duo um amante, um amigo fiel e um escudeiro. Não seria fácil, mas o faria em nome do sentimento forte que se via sentindo pelo lindo hermafrodita. Quanto às lendas Zechs achava que parte era crendice, e não pensava muito sobre isso desde que o conselho pediu que esquecessem o assunto. Ele hoje sabia que Duo era aquela criança demônio, que alarmou meio Éden no nascimento, porém todos achavam um _alarme falso_, uma vez que o conselho havia dito para esquecer, pois o bebê era apenas mais um bebê demônio.

Por hora estava mais interessado em Duo. Em ficar com ele. Beijá-lo e acariciá-lo. Ouvi-lo falar sobre o bebê e sobre o futuro. Assim, uma vez que tudo estava acertado, eles se afastaram caminhando pela terra seca do inferno.

-Quero falar com você. Definitivamente. – Avidiel encarou Zebu.

-Pois diga. – Beel abraçou com força a esposa dando a entender que fosse lá o que dissesse seria na presença dela, uma vez que não havia segredo entre eles. Nada constrangido Avidiel apenas pediu desculpas por todos os males que causara na vida do ex-noivo.

-Não se desculpe. Se não fosse por você eu não tinha essa família linda que tenho. – Beel sorriu, havia ainda mágoa, mas não rancor. Havia apenas uma réstia de dor.

-Eu sei. Por isso estou engolindo essa história de nossos filhos juntos, uma vez que melhor que ninguém eu seu que o superior acerta por caminhos tortos. – o arcanjo o encarou. Ele não escondia que se fosse preciso teria obrigado Zechs a assumir Duo, mas ainda assim, não gostava da idéia de ter Zebu como seu parente.

-Eles se amam, vi nos olhos deles. Tem que dá certo. – a mulher falou confiante.

-Anjos não amam. – Beel olhou para o loiro a sua frente, era como uma acusação.

-Tolice. Deus nos ensina que o amor é maior que tudo. – Heeriana sorriu.

**(6x2-6x2-6x2)**

Selado o trato de honra entre o céu e o inferno Zechs passou a levar sua vida de forma normal e Duo a dele. Com a diferença que todo entardecer eles se encontravam e conversavam sobre tudo que desse na cabeça. Ambos aos poucos foram entendendo que um formava a outra parte que completava o outro. Combinavam-se e se amavam. Antes de amantes, descobriram que eram amigos e companheiros inseparáveis.

A barriga de Duo crescia lentamente respeitando o tempo lento e natural de uma gestação como aquela. O jovem sentia-se esgotado pelo bebê que lhe exigia quase todas as forças, porém Duo era mesmo um demônio fantástico. Ele tinha uma força que pareceria nunca se esgotar e assim ele seguia sustentando aquela gravidez de forma perfeita.

Mas nem tudo eram flores. Em meio àquele quase conto de fadas veio um golpe que abalou tanto Duo quanto Zechs. Quando o fato de se amarem se tornou público tanto o inferno como o céu lhes dera as costas.

Os anjos amaldiçoavam aquela união, assim como os demônios rogavam as mais baixas pragas.

A situação chegou ao conselho supremo, que reunido em assembléia decidira por deixar as coisas seguirem, afinal Deus agiria na hora certa. Mas isso estava deixando Duo bem chateado. Sua família continuava o amando como sempre, porém os demais, os muitos amigos que tinha no Inferno o tratava com uma espécie de nojo ou asco, assim os anjos faziam com ele também, acreditando que não era bom o suficiente para casar com um deles.

Zechs ministrava melhor a situação, uma vez que era mais forte e mais severo. Mas ainda assim se sentia um tanto quanto injustiçado, porém devia esperar isso deles, uma vez que os anjos não gostavam de sentimentos humanos. Para eles demonstrar esses sentimentos os tornavam quase humanos. Uma regressão.

Hoje Zechs achava que eles eram uns tolos. O amor era a única coisa capaz tornar um ser algo melhor.

**(6x2-6x2-6x2)**

Nesse entardecer como em quase todos os amantes passavam juntos. Agora eles tinham uma autorização especial para transitarem livremente entre os dois mundos, assim tanto Duo vinha ao Éden ou Zechs ia ao inferno sem os problemas _temperamentais_ da ponte.

Hoje estavam em um dos muitos jardins do Éden. Duo encostado ao peito do loiro que acariciava sua _tímida _barriga. Não havia um tempo de gestação, apenas Duo saberia quando chegasse a hora, e essa ainda estava longe, ao menos ele sentia assim. Era aquele momento gostoso de curtir. Uma gravidez ao lado do homem amado, fazer planos para o futuro, sonhar nos braços quentes e confortáveis do amante. Era melhor que o sonho de felicidade mais ousado de Duo.

-Você está preocupado. – Duo comentou.

-Trowa. Aquele anjo que lhe falei... – o loiro respondeu.

-O que tem ele?

-É aquele da história dolorosa, da paixão pelo humano. – Zechs falou.

-Sei. Ele sofre com isso. Mas você mesmo é prova que esse amor pode dar certo. Seu pai e sua mãe. – Duo sorriu se voltando para olhar os olhos do loiro.

-Mas, não foi fácil para nenhum dos dois. Mamãe teve um destino doloso por causa desse amor.

Duo se entristeceu. A história de seu amado era um tanto quanto comovente. Seu pai havia vivido um amor proibido por uma humana, uma vez condenado esse amor, ele a esperou durante anos humanos... E depois anos seculares. Assim a alma dessa mulher um dia entrou no Éden e novamente eles viveram aquela paixão proibida quando humanos, assim consumaram um lindo amor carnal da qual a moça engravidou.

Foi um verdadeiro drama, em resumo a mãe de Zechs morrera lhe dando a vida. Sua alma se esvaira pelo universo se tornando parte de tudo que era vivo, assim como parte de Zechs também. Ela havia dado a sua energia ao filho o fazendo viver ao parto difícil.

-Eu sei que foi... – Duo sorriu fraco. –Mas e o Trowa? – ele perguntou.

-Vai cometer uma loucura em nome desse amor. Relena me disse que Quatre, o menino que ele ama, e que estava no inferno, lá no vale dos suicidas vai voltar a Terra para uma segunda chance. E Trowa pediu para cair. – Zechs informou.

-Cair? – Duo o olhou com susto.

-Ele está decido. Quer cair para encontrar com Quatre na Terra. – Zechs informou.

-Que lindo. O admiro pela coragem. Deve ser um amor muito forte, afinal Trowa nunca mais voltará a ser anjo. E mais ainda pode nunca encontrar com ele na Terra. – Duo ponderou. Era extremamente arriscado o plano de anjo Trowa.

-Ele está abdicando desse direito para ser um humano, um simples humano. – o loiro comentou chateado.

-Um humano apaixonado. Lembre-se. O amor é o mais fiel dos escudos. – Duo o beijou.

-Ele vai ao vale dos suicidas amanhã tentar ver o menino antes de ele encarnar. Vai tentar combinar alguma coisa para se cruzarem na Terra. Mas, acho que não vai conseguir. Ninguém consegue achar ninguém naquele lugar, mas já tentei persuadi-lo do contrário. – Zechs falou.

Duo o beijou calorosamente numa doce investida fazendo que suas línguas se tocassem daquela forma gostosa que sabiam fazer. O jovem dava mostra que já haviam perdido tempo demais falando sobre outros amores.

Eles se beijaram derramando seus corpos sobre a grama macia, mas Duo não havia deixado de pensar no caso de Trowa. Ele era mesmo assim, havia dentro de si uma necessidade de ajudar os outros. Faria alguma coisa por aquele amor proibido se tivesse ao seu alcance.

Quando ele e Zechs se deitaram na grama deixando a tarde passar os pensamentos do demônio vagaram para o caso de Trowa e se o anjo ia ao vale dos suicidas n dia seguinte Duo o ia ajudar.

* * *

Beijinhos,

Hina


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

**Entre o céu e o Inferno**

* * *

Trowa caminhou triste pelo Éden. Gostava daquele lugar. Afinal havia se acostumado a chamar aquilo de seu lar. Hoje, enquanto caminhava em silêncio, um filme ia passando diante de seus olhos.

As lembranças boas e ruins que havia tido ali. Os muitos amigos, outro tanto de companheiros de jornada, irmãos na luta pela evolução. Mas agora parecia que tudo se findaria. Tudo estava finalizado por um sonho de amor. Mas Trowa tinha que saber. Ele tinha que jogar sua condição de anjo pela janela e tentar viver seu amor humano.

Ele deu uma última olhada no Éden. Aquele anjo tinha uma autorizarão de Avidiel para voar até o inferno, uma vez que estava preste a cair e já não era mais regido pelas leis dos anjos. Ele sabia aonde ia. Seu destino era outro senão o vale dos suicidas, um lugar tenebroso e temido até pelos demônios. Mas Quatre estava lá, em algum lugar Trowa tinha que vê-lo.

Assim ele voou na direção do inferno.

**(6x2-6x2-6x2)**

No inferno havia uma novidade. Chang Wufei era o mais velho dos três filhos de Beel Zebu e era chegada uma hora importante. O Éden necessitara de alguns _agentes_ infiltrados na Terra, ainda era tudo segredo, porém era necessária a ida de alguns anjos para esperarem entre os humanos por um momento de grande tribulação. E a surpresa era essa. O conselho supremo reunido pediu ao inferno que mandasse um demônio nesse grupo. Mas não um demônio normal. Um que fosse capaz de estudar antes de agir. Um que tivesse nos olhos a cética sede de justiça.

Beel cogitara enviar Heero, uma vez que o modo destemido do jovem filho era propício àquela missão e outra que Heero já havia estado alguns anos na Terra. Porém o filho do meio se recusara.

-Eu não vou. – Yui falou fechando um livro. Estava sério e frio como sempre.

-Como assim? – Beel o olhou.

-Eu não quero ir...

-Mas... – O demônio maior teve em seus olhos um brilho vermelho e intenso, ele sempre se surpreendia como Heero tinha o ímpeto de desafiá-lo.

-Eu tenho um compromisso com Duo ainda aqui no inferno. Estou preso aqui por ele. E até que esteja livre necessito esperar, aqui. – Yui o olhou saindo da sala. A conversa estava encerrada com o pai.

-Querido. Você deve saber que todos temos nossos destinos. Respeite o do Heero. Se ele tem algo para com Duo ele deve ficar. – Heeriana se aproximara delicadamente.

-Eu vou mandar Wufei... – Beel falou pensativo.

-Tem certeza? – a esposa o olhou triste. – Ele vai sofrer muito lá. – coisas de mãe, ela sempre tentava defender seus filhotes.

-O que sei que os humanos vão enfrentar quando se der o tempo da tribulação vai ser difícil demais. Tenho certeza que Chang vai ser útil nessa missão. – ele falou sério.

Assim foi decido que Wufei ia para Terra. O próprio demônio não quisera despedidas, não gostava de grandes demonstrações de afeto. Porém olhou com carinho a mãe que lhe pediu que fosse forte, o pai lhe apertou a mão com força, e Heero apenas lhe deu um olhar considerável. Duo o abraçou chorando.

-Duo. – Chang sabia que era típico dele. – Menino bobo. – Wufei temia pelo irmão, se um dia ele se visse obrigado a ir a Terra numa missão semelhante, ele sofreria muito antes de começar a agir de forma mais dura e fria. Ele era emotivo demais...

-Espero te ver em breve. – Duo o beijou no rosto.

-Fique bem. Cuide desse pequeno e seja feliz. – Wufei sorriu fraco.

-_Nos reencontraremos bem antes do que você pensa, Duo._ – Chang sorriu para si como se soubesse de algo. Com esse pensamento ele voou para o Éden, de onde partiria para a Terra.

Os Zebus ficaram em silêncio. Havia temporariamente perdido um membro daquela família.

-Nós temos os filhos para o mundo. Nosso mais velho pode não voltar tão cedo. Pode ficar engajado nessa tarefa de defesa humana por muito tempo – Heeriana comentou triste, porém no fundo tinha uma ponta de orgulho daquele filho.

**(6x2-6x2-6x2)**

No dia seguinte à partida de Wufei a família Zebu estava conformada, afinal o demônio era motivo de grande orgulho para todos no inferno.

Duo saiu cedo, na verdade sumira voando pelo sempre escuro reino, sem que nem mesmo Heero pudesse lhe acompanhar. Ele ia para o local onde Zechs lhe informou que estaria Quatre, o amado humano de Trowa. E Duo sentia que precisava ajudá-los.

O jovem demônio cruzava com suas asas os horizontes conturbados, enfrentava as torrentes de vento. Ele tinha pressa, afinal sabia que o amigo de Zechs ia se dirigir ao vale dos suicidas, uma vez que esse anjo havia mantido uma forte história de amor com um humano que se encontrava perdido pelo vale. Duo sabia o quão difícil era encontrar uma alma naquele labirinto de dor, que era o vale. Ele tinha que fazer alguma coisa para ajudar.

**(6x2-6x2-6x2)**

Trowa estava exausto como se seu corpo tivesse ganhado o peso de uma tonelada. Ele finalmente aterrissou naquele reino escuro, sentindo seus pés afundarem numa terra fofa e morna.

-Então é para esse lugar que você foi trazido? É tão horrível. – ele comentou triste, lembrando de que em vida seu Quatre era o ser mais feliz e puro que existia. Aquele lugar não era para ele.

A atmosfera no vale dos suicidas era estranhamente densa. O chão parecia mais fofo e quente que em qualquer outro lugar. A sensação ali era que o corpo, ou mesmo a alma parecia pesar a cada passo que se dava. Havia um cheiro forte que confundia Trowa, como se minasse suas forças. Era um odor confuso que parecia atuar diretamente na áurea do anjo, talvez fosse alguma coisa como o éter dos humanos, mas Trowa não teria certeza, sabia apenas que estava ficando fraco e tonto, mas tinha que encontrar seu amado. Ele passou a caminhar cambaleante e sem destino.

Conforme Trowa caminhava naquele lugar ele sentia que tudo que era, a energia que tinha, as boas lembranças que trazia, tudo que o formava ia se tornando menos importante, como se tornando apenas uma sombra.

Mas ele não podia desistir. Caminhava cada vez mais lento, mais pesado a ponto de se arrastar pelas ruelas escuras e vazias.

Quando sua boca já estava seca e suas pernas pareciam retalhos de panos ele chegou a uma espécie de movimentada vila. Havia muitas pessoas caminhando ermo. O anjo as abordava perguntando por Quatre, um rapaz loiro, mas ninguém parecia lhe dar ouvidos, o mais impressionante era a expressão vidrada daquelas pessoas, pareciam assustadas demais, outras pareciam apenas presas em um mundo particular de dor e angústia. Algumas pareciam resmungar coisas sem nexos, amaldiçoando a si próprias.

Trowa estava enlouquecendo ali. Mais adiante havia pessoas ao chão, na certa estavam tão esgotadas quanto ele que haviam sucumbido. Outras pareciam sofrer e gemer.

O anjo parou em meio a uma ruela rodopiando de modo desesperado, o lugar estava minando sua sensatez, olhando num canto havia pessoas encolhidas chorando, outras pareciam padecer em frio e fome.

-Deus... Isso precisa parar. – ele resmungou.

Seguiu se arrastando, havia casas velhas, uma mulher muito magra esmurrava uma porta fechada chorando desesperadamente.

-Mãe, deixe-me entrar! Eu quero voltar! – a mulher gritava socando a porta. Ela parecia ter gastado muito tempo naquela mesma atitude e parecia que ainda teria a eternidade naquele sofrimento.

O anjo estava enjoado demais. Havia naquele lugar um cheiro forte. Às vezes putrefato, às vezes enxofre, às vezes éter... – O certo que era enjoativo. Os olhos pareciam arder.

Estaria perdido. Sua cabeça rodopiava, queria muito fugir dali. Apenas isso. Era como se o peso das dores e angústia, as lamúrias do mundo, as frustrações pudessem a cada momento lhe esmagar. Trowa se viu cair por terra, estava sentindo suas forças serem tragadas.

-Ei. Trowa. – uma voz aveludada o chamou.

-Duo? – Trowa focalizou o jovem demônio lhe sorrindo.

-Vem por aqui. – o demônio lhe chamou com a mão.

-Não é nenhuma ilusão, é? – o anjo gemeu se arrastando como pode à direção do belo demônio.

-Eu não acreditei quando Zechs me disse que você havia pedido para cair. Ficou louco? - Duo o recriminou.

-Eu o amo. Eu tinha que vir atrás dele, e a única forma de ser liberado era se pedisse para cair. – Trowa respondeu. Estava zonzo. –Foi um ato desesperado. Eu acho que depois de experimentar esse toque humano do amor, eu não posso mais viver como um anjo. – ele completou.

-Eu entendo. – Duo se entristeceu. Sabia da história. – Vamos. Esse lugar não é bom para um anjo. Duo falou o pegando pela mão. – E nem para mim. Se alguém se meter com agente não terei forças para nos defender. – o demônio informou baixo enquanto andavam o mais rápido que podiam. Ao caminhar sua barriga pareceu pesar num desconforto. O bebê estava tenso, se movendo mais que o normal.

Trowa apenas se deixou ser levado pelo namorado de Zechs. Ele agradecia a Deus por ter enviado aquela ajuda. Afinal quando Duo lhe segurou na mão ele sentiu como se o peso que oprimia sua alma se aliviasse. Aos poucos ele foi notando que estava melhorando.

Já haviam andado bastante quando Duo parou. O demônio parecia muito cansado.

-Você está bem? – Trowa via que não.

-Vou ficar bem. – Duo gemeu. – Até pra mim é penoso caminhar nesse lugar. Principalmente agora com o bebê, ele acaba consumindo muito da minha energia para se proteger...

-E ainda mais você me aqueceu e reanimou com sua energia. Imagino que esteja mesmo fraco. – Trowa não tinha como agradecer.

-Não seja bobo. Você estava precisando de ajuda. – Duo sorriu.

-Como soube que eu estava aqui? – Trowa olhou para Duo. Como era belo e de fato estar junto dele era confortante, o jovem demônio passava uma energia quente, tão mais vigorosa quanto a dos arcanjos de ordem superior.

-Zechs me disse o que aconteceu. Eu achei que você ia precisar de ajuda. Quando me aproximei senti sua agonia, você pediu a Deus por ajuda, por isso me apressei. – o demônio falou.

-Eu entendo porque Zechs te ama tanto. Você é muito especial. – Trowa sorriu tocando o rosto de Duo. Talvez aquele amor entre o arcanjo e o demônio fosse algo proibido pelos reinos, mas ainda assim Zechs tinha muita sorte, afinal Duo era sem dúvida um ser fantástico.

-Deixe disso. – Duo ficou sério. – Trowa. Você tem que voltar. Ele não está mais aqui.

Trowa arregalou os olhos. Como? Disseram-lhe no Éden que dificilmente alguém saia do vale, onde estava seu amado?

-O que sabe? Onde ele está? – o anjo tinha que ter aquelas respostas.

-Eu não devia falar... Mas... Ele não está mais aqui. Durante muito tempo Quatre sofreu se arrastando como essas pobres almas. – Duo falou com seus olhos úmidos. O sofrimento daquelas almas tinha um poder devastador sobre si, por dentro ele estava se partindo por sentir aquela dor angustiante daquele lugar. – Mas, por tudo que vocês significaram um para o outro. Por todo o amor que ele trouxe para cá quando veio... – Duo tentava explicar.

-Duo. Onde ele está? – mas Trowa o cortou. Seus olhos estavam aflitos.

-Calma. Ele está bem. O amor que ele trouxe com ele o protegeu. Ele vai reencarnar, Trowa. Uma nova chance. – Duo falou sorrindo.

-Deus. – Trowa se emocionou.

-Sim... Ele vai voltar. Você infelizmente não vai poder vê-lo...

Não precisava vê-lo. Duo havia lhe dado a melhor notícia que podia. Seu Quatre havia conseguido, ele chorou.

Emocionado Duo se abraçou ao anjo e ambos choraram. Era um choro feliz, apesar de tudo. Apesar do atraso, Quatre ia voltar. E era lindo ver que embora ele tivesse se perdido no meio do caminho ele estava querendo recomeçar.

-A decisão de querer uma nova chance, a vontade de querer retomar o caminho da evolução é algo fantástico. Quatre depois de sofrer e vagar entre a Terra e o Inferno, conseguiu na força daquele amor que sentia por você ter essa gana e tentar novamente. – Duo falou agora que eles caminhavam lentamente para a saída do vale dos suicidas.

-Ele sempre foi divinamente forte. Ele é impressionante. – os olhos do anjo brilhavam.

-Quando você fala dele, seus olhos brilham. Pode ser um comportamento repreensível para os anjos, mas ainda assim é lindo. – Duo comentou. – Zechs enquanto um arcanjo jamais vai poder demonstrar isso por mim, embora eu saiba que ele me ama muito. – o demônio completou acariciando sua barriga que guardava o fruto daquele amor proibido.

-Por isso, Duo. Eu tive que pedir para cair. Eu jamais vou conseguir ser um anjo, eu não quero mais ser um anjo, não depois de sentir a intensidade dos sentimentos humanos. Lá na Terra, quando você ama de verdade, é algo muito intenso. É como se toda a sua existência se resumisse a isso.

-Nossa... Os anjos jamais permitem isso.

-Duo. A coisa mais importante que existe é o amor. Ele é a única coisa que pode evoluir as pessoas...

-E existem várias formas de amar... Você sabe que se for para Terra, talvez Quatre tenha outra pessoa. – Duo o olhou. – Uma outra vida, que talvez não inclua você. – o belo demônio completou.

-Eu sei. Mas como você disse. Existem outras formas de amar. E eu o amo de todas as formas possíveis. – O anjo encerrou a conversa. Ele sabia que ele e Quatre seriam sempre um do outro. Era um amor tão puro que não os limitava. Ele sabia que no coração de Quatre haveria sempre um lugar para si.

-Certo. – Duo se calou. Estavam quase chegando ao fim do vale. Mas ele estava exaurido. O vale dos suicidas era um local inapropriado para muitos seres, e até mesmo sendo Duo um demônio forte como era, o vale lhe afetava. Seu bebê estava revolto e incômodo dentro de seu ventre. O feto podia sentir a agonia do local e para se defender estava consumindo a energia da _mãe_.

-Duo? – Trowa o olhou e foi rápido o suficiente para ampará-lo antes que fosse ao chão.

Duo desmaiara. Estava tão pálido e fraco.

**(6x2-6x2-6x2)**

No Éden Zechs estava envolto numa nuvem de anjos transtornados que exigiam as mais urgentes causas e soluções. Era um dia normal por ali.

O falatório angelical cessou assim que Avidiel apareceu no salão. Ele quase nunca vinha ali, porém sua presença era sinônimo de extremo respeito.

Zechs encarou o pai. O que estava havendo afinal?

Avidiel se moveu delicadamente se aproximando do filho e dos demais anjos. Fechando os olhos ele manteve-se quieto por um momento e quando finalmente os abriu todos os anjos pareceriam satisfeitos com a solução de seus problemas. Apenas com um piscar de olhos o pai de Zechs havia entendido todas as exigências dos anjos e suprido-as. Assim a sala se esvaziou. Deixando pai e filho sozinhos.

-Porque? Porque fez isso? – Zechs se dirigiu ao pai. Sabia que Avidiel podia resolver metade daquelas questões tolas com um piscar de olhos, mas ele quase nunca o fazia dizendo que até mesmo os anjos necessitavam de esforços para realizarem suas tarefas básicas.

-Eu precisava de você livre de seus afazeres ao menos por um minuto. – o anjo mais velho falou.

-O que foi?

-É estranho um arcanjo como você ter engravidado um demônio. Mas erros acontecessem nas melhores famílias. Eu acho que nosso conselho vai ter que aceitar isso, afinal o erro já está feito mesmo. –Avidiel falou.

-Onde quer chegar? – Zechs não entendia.

-Que você cometeu um grave erro fazendo sexo com um demônio, como se fosse um humano sem juízo, e que está errando de novo se pensa que é só isso. Fazer um filho numa situação impensada e depois deixar de lado.

-Eu ainda não estou entendendo. – o anjo mais jovem estava ficando nervoso com a conversa. – Eu não deixei de lado. Já não está certo que vamos nos casar?

-Sim e isso resolve tudo? Você não pensa que uma criança demônio, sim porque o seu noivo é ainda um garoto e já está grávido. Isso é difícil e doloroso. Um bebê como esse, pode tirar toda a energia do seu noivo. Pode ter algum tipo de rejeição, afinal é um anjo dentro de um demônio.

-Deus, pai. O que quer que eu faça. – Ele estava confuso. Talvez estivesse fugindo das respostas que ele próprio já tinha.

-Olhe. Seu noivo está aqui no Éden. No meu quarto porque desmaiou enquanto passeava no vale dos suicidas com seu amigo Trowa. Agora eu me pergunto. O que seu noivo, grávido, fazia dando voltas no vale com um anjo que está preste a cair? – Ele olhou o filho de forma severa.

-Eu... – Zechs quis falar alguma coisa, mas não sabia o que. Ele não tinha palavras, afinal fora pego de surpresa.

-Eu lhe digo que o conselho está ciente do seu descuido em relação e esse filho e a família do seu noivo também. Já fui informado que a família dele está vindo aqui buscá-lo e cobrar de você um posicionamento mais cuidadoso em relação a ele e ao bebê. E o nosso conselho me questiona como você vai dar atenção a seu filho e futuro marido se você é completamente engajado com as causas do nosso reino? – Avidiel estava sério.

Como Zechs responderia aquilo? Ele não lembrava a última vez que teve uma folga dos trabalhos, às tardes fugira para os encontros com Duo, mas agora nem isso estava tendo tempo de fazer. Agora era como se finalmente percebesse que jamais teria uma vida normal ao lado do demônio.

-Não diga, nada. – Avidiel falou frio. –Vá ver o garoto, porque não vai poder ficar muito tempo ao lado dele, afinal você tem coisas a fazer.

Zechs não esperou duas vezes. Duo estava lá na cama enorme do pai envolvo nos lençóis brancos. Era ainda mais belo que um anjo. Em silêncio ele se ajoelhou junto do belo amante.

-Não sei o que fazer. Você me divide entre o que sinto e o que devo sentir. Eu não posso te assumir e viver minha divindade ao mesmo tempo. – Zechs falou confuso. Amava Duo, mas era um arcanjo responsável pela manutenção da paz humana, como poderia renunciar a isso em nome de um amor? Como?

-Zechs. – uma voz fria tomou o quarto. Parado à porta estava um demônio de olhos azuis fortes e pele morena.

-Heero. – o anjo o olhou.

-Se não se acha suficiente para meu irmão é melhor deixá-lo em paz. Duo merece alguém que o queira com intensidade. Ele merece alguém que esteve livre para amá-lo sem barreiras.

-Eu sei. Acha que eu não gosto de seu irmão. Que não me importo com ele? – o olhou o demônio magoado.

-Eu sei que gosta dele. Senão soubesse disso eu juro que já tinha acabado com você por tudo que já fez a Duo. A única razão de eu permitir que continue vivo é porque você gosta dele. – Heero falava devagar, sempre frio. Sua voz mantinha um equilíbrio gelado e seus olhos pareciam perfurar os olhos de Zechs.

-Nossa. – o anjo não pode deixar de sentir como estava ameaçado naquela situação. Aquele demônio a sua frente não parecia alguém que brincasse. – o que quer que eu faça?

-Não sei. Mas você não é inocente desse jeito. Como um arcanjo de ordem maior sabe que antes que Duo der a luz terá que fazer sua maldita escolha. E talvez essa escolha não o inclua. – Heero falou.

-Eu nunca vou escolher viver sem ele. – Zechs estava certo disso.

-É romântico e belo, se fosse um conto idiota dos humanos, Zechs. Aqui é bem mais grave que isso e você sabe. Os humanos estão indo para uma batalha que vai segregar a raça deles, você terá que agir. E se admitir isso Duo pode ir sentindo que a relação de vocês é mais complicada do que ele pensa.

-Heero.

-Zechs. Eu sou um demônio de poucas palavras. Mas se vim até aqui pra te dizer tudo isso é porque não quero que meu irmão sofra mais. – Yui olhou para a face adormecida de Duo na cama. – Não deixe que ele se decepcione dessa forma. Não deixe que ele pense que pode ter essa felicidade a seu lado se você sabe que não acontecerá.

Assim que Yui deixou o Éden levando Duo desacordado consigo Zechs retornou para seu posto na torre. Mas seu pensamento estava pesado e distante.

Ele não viu quando Trowa se aproximou. Apenas se viu ser puxando para um canto longe do balcão aonde os anjos faziam seus pedidos.

-Trowa? O que deu em você? Duo ficou doente. O que faziam no vale dos suicidas. – O loiro foi logo querendo saber.

-Desculpe. Eu fui lá, sei que não devia. E Duo me ajudou. Senão fosse ele eu não tinha saído de lá... – O anjo se desculpou.

-Você dois são loucos. Parecem humanos passionais. – Ele falou pensando em tudo que Heero havia lhe dito.

-Eu sinto muito. Mas... Não foi pra isso que vim.

-E então?

-Eu vim dizer adeus. Estou indo para terra hoje. – Trowa sorriu. Estava feliz.

-Amigo. Você fez sua escolha, mas saiba. Aqueles que experimentaram a divindade, jamais serão normais. – Zechs o saldou. – Ao menos viu Quatre? – O loiro quis saber.

-Não. Não foi preciso. – Trowa sorriu de volta. -Obrigado por tudo. – Trowa sorriu. -Será que nos veremos novamente algum dia? –eEle sorriu seguindo caminho.

-Se acontecesse seria um prazer... – Zechs sorriu.

Ali se ia um anjo que ainda tinha muito a aprender. Trowa partira de braços abertos para um mundo desconhecido e cheios de novos desafios. Ele não sabia se encontraria Quatre, o mundo era grande e as missões diversas.

-Ahh, Zechs. – Trowa se virou. –Diga ao Duo que obrigado. Ele me ajudou muito no vale dos suicidas... E ah... Você tem muita sorte. Duo é um ser especial demais. – ele se foi sumindo na neblina.

-Acho que ele se foi. – Relena apareceu ao lado do irmão.

-O que faz aqui na Torre? – Zechs a olhou.

-Um favorzinho. – Ela sorriu. – Minha cegonha vai levá-lo a um ponto na terra onde ele nascerá.

-Mas... Ele era um anjo... Um... – O loiro a olhou.

-Ele foi um anjo que vai se esforçar para ser um humano. Eu achei que ele merecia uma chance... Uma nova chance.

O loiro apenas a olhou. Relena era mimada e irritante, porém seu coração era benevolente.

-Vamos voltar para o balcão. – Ele passou o braço sobre os ombros dela e saíram caminhando lentamente.

**(6x2-6x2-6x2)

* * *

**

Carinhos,  
Hina


End file.
